Sinnoh League Chronicles
by AK1028
Summary: AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. It is the Sinnoh League with Misty and Ranee thrown into the mix. When Misty shows up she suspects that there might be something between Ash and Ranee...will the finals prove her wrong? Or will Misty lose Ash...forever? Shipping: Pokeshipping and Locketshipping. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

**Sinnoh League Chronicles**

Hey everyone! It's AK1028 and here are the stories with Misty and Ranee in the mix of the Sinnoh league. In case you need the ages of our heroes here they are:

Ash: 17 ½

Dawn: 12

Brock: 22

Misty: 17 ½

Ranee: 17 ½

Paul: 17 ½

Barry: 17 ½

Nando: 22

Conway: 13

Jessie: 23

James: 23

Professor Oak: 60

Delia: 45

* * *

_Up coming next is the first story: An Old Family Blend!_


	2. An Old Family Blend!

Here is the first chapter:

An Old Family Blend!

**Ash's POV**

Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and I were on the boat and we were inching even closer to Lily of the Valley Island. Just as when I couldn't hold in my excitement any more, a familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts. The voice said, "Dawn, Ash, and Brock, good to see you!" We all turned around and there was Ranee Katina. Ranee was a medium height girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, and a silver locket around her neck, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, white running shoes, and a white pouch around her waist. She was from Veilstone City just like Paul but she was sweet and caring towards her Pokémon.

Dawn smiled at our friend and responded, "Ranee, it's good to see you too!" Piplup squeaked, "Lup!" Ranee and Dawn met at the Grand Festival. They quickly became good friends and so did we. Ranee got Top Eight after losing to Nando. She was also like Nando too; she also was a Pokémon trainer. She had also helped us once in defeating Team Rocket. Brock smiled at her and said, "It sure is great to see you again, Ranee." I asked her, "So, you have all eight of your badges, am I right?" Ranee nodded and brought out her badge case.

There were eight badges there each from Oreburg, Eterna, Veilstone, Pasadena, Canalave, Snowpoint, and Sunnyshore. Ranee answered, "It took me awhile to get the Beacon badge but Infernape was terrific. And Flint told me that I have you to thank." I rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment and responded, "Ah, it was nothing." Pikachu shot me a look and said, "Pika, pika." Ranee giggled and told Pikachu, "Yeah, Ash sure knows how to be modest." She giggled even more. It sounded a lot like Misty when we used to travel together.

It hurt because I cared about her deeply. I yelled, "Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Ranee perked up as did Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup. My face softened as I realize what I had done. I said softly, "I'm sorry, Ranee. I didn't mean to yell at you." Ranee smiled at me and responded, "That's okay, Ash. I guess I did go a bit overboard." I looked down at my feet and continued, "But, the way you were laughing like that reminded me of…" My voice trailed off as Brock said, "Hey look! We're here!" We all perked up and saw Lily of the Valley Island.

Ranee came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She whispered, "If you need to talk, I'll be there." I smiled at her and whispered back, "Thanks, Ranee." With that, we made land on Lily of the Valley Island. Ranee decided to join us to the Pokémon Center so the two of us could register. Little did I know I was in for the surprise of my life…..?

**Misty's POV**

I was at the Pokémon Center on Lily of the Valley Island. I was on vacation and Ash's mom had told me that Ash was on his way here to compete in the Sinnoh league. I couldn't wait to see him again but I was in serious doubt. I had changed a lot since he last saw me. My hair was down now; I was wearing an orange short sleeve blouse with short blue shorts and red and white shoes. All of the sudden, a familiar voice caught my attention. The voice asked, "How about a candlelight dinner for two?" I spun around and saw Brock with Nurse Joy! He hadn't change. Just as I was about to go over to him and pull him away like in the old days, a poison frog beat me to the punch. It Poison Jabbed Brock right in his side and Brock fainted in a heap.

I giggled a little. _'Now, that's my kind of Pokémon!'_ I thought to myself. I saw a girl next to him who had long blue hair, blue eyes, a black top, a pink skirt, pink boots, and a yellow backpack. She also had a penguin next to her. There was another girl next to her. She was a medium height girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, and a silver locket around her neck, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, white running shoes, and a white pouch around her waist. The young boy was the one who caught my attention. He was tall, short messy black hair, brown eyes, and a red cap with a green ball on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, blue jeans, green backpack, and blue and red shoes. He had a Pikachu perched on his right shoulder.

It couldn't be…. The young girl with the medium length brown hair turned to him and asked, "Is Brock always like that, Ash?" My heart skipped a beat. It was Ash! But, who were those two girls with him? Ash nodded as Nurse Joy gave Ash a key pass and said, "Here is the key to your room." Ash smiled and responded, "Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." He was about to leave when the blue haired girl stopped him. She said, "You could wait until Ranee is done, you know." Ranee, huh? Ash turned to the medium length brown girl, Ranee, who said, "Don't worry about it, Dawn. This will just take me a minute."

Nurse Joy handed back her Pokédex and said, "You're all set too, Ranee." She handed her a key pass and added, "And here is the key to your room." So, she wasn't bunking with Ash and the others? Wasn't she their friend? Wasn't she…Ash's girlfriend? I went over to them and asked, "Ash Ketchum?" Ash perked up and saw me. He blushed at the sight of me. But, wait I thought…. Brock got up and said, "Misty, it's great to see you!" Just then, the Poison Frog popped out and was about to Poison Jab Brock again until Ash stopped it. Ash yelled, "Croagunk, that's our friend and old traveling companion, Misty Waterflower!" Croagunk stopped dead in its tracks and looked up.

I smiled at it and it stopped its Poison Jab. Ash turned to me and added, "As you can see, Croagunk took over your job." The young girl with the blue hair tapped her chin and said, "Oh wait! You're lure girl! Oh, wow! I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you in person! I'm Dawn Hikari!" The young girl with the medium length brown hair bowed and said, "And I'm Ranee Katina." I sneered at her but Ash changed the subject on me. He asked, "Misty, what are you doing here?" I blush a little, hoping that his girlfriend wouldn't notice. I answered, "Well, I'm on vacation and I'm here to root you onto victory." Ash smiled at me and responded, "Well, I'm glad that you're here." I sighed on the inside, he was probably glad that his best friend was here but I wanted more than that.

Anyways, Ranee turned to Ash and said, "Hey, Ash. We better find our dorms and get ready for the ceremonies tonight." Ash nodded and responded, "Hey, you're right Ranee. Let's get going!" Ash, Pikachu, and Ranee ran out together while Brock, Dawn, Piplup, and I lagged behind. I turned to Brock and asked, "So, how long has Ash known Ranee?" Dawn perked up and answered, "Well, Ranee and I met at the Grand Festival. She met Ash right after that." I was a bit confused. If she was at the Grand Festival, then what was she doing here at the Sinnoh league? Well, whatever was going on, I was going to make sure I won Ash in the end. Brock whispered to me, "Ash sure has missed you, Misty." I whispered back, a bit mad, "I bet."

**Normal POV**

Our heroes arrive at the campus setting. Dawn looked around in awe and said, "Wow, it is way bigger than the Grand Festival!" Piplup nodded in agreement and said, "Lup!" Just then, Conway snuck up from behind Dawn and said, "Indeed it is." Dawn jumped back out of being surprised and bumped into Ranee. Dawn turns to her and said, "Oops, sorry Ranee!" Ranee smiled and responded, "That's okay!" Conway smirked and said, "Ah, so you're Ranee Katina. I've heard a lot about you." He turned to Dawn and added, "See you later, Dawn." With that, he walked off. Ranee was extremely embarrassment as was Dawn and Dawn asked, "Why me?" Ranee shot her a look and responded, "Why you? Why me?"

They got into dorm room and Dawn crashed on to the bed. Dawn said, very comfy, "These beds are so comfy!" Piplup nodded and Ranee told Ash, "Misty and I have the room next door. We're going to settle in and we'll catch you later." Ash smiled at his friend and responded, "Okay, Ranee." With that, Ranee and Misty headed out. Ash saw a flower basket on the table and read the note. He smiled and told his friends, "It's from Professor Oak!" The three of them go to the phones and Brock was whispering to Dawn about Misty's strange behavior. Dawn nodded and whispered, "I've noticed it too, Brock." Brock whispered, "I know Ash likes Misty and vice versa but I think Misty thinks that Ranee is Ash's girlfriend."

Dawn gasped under her breath. Ash wasn't paying attention to them. He was telling Professor Oak that he wanted more than just his Sinnoh Pokémon competing in the Sinnoh league, especially if he was going to go up against Ranee. Professor Oak nodded and responded, "I'll start sending them right away, Ash." Ash smiled and he headed over to the Pokémon exchange.

Meanwhile, Misty was grilling Ranee. Misty asked her, "So, where are you from Ranee?" Ranee perked up and answered, "I'm from Veilstone City." Misty asked another question, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Ranee blushed and answered, "I sure do." Misty's heart fell as did her face. _'So, she does love Ash…..probably since he gave her that beautiful locket.'_ Misty thought sadly to herself. She asked, totally off the subject of Ash, "What does your Pokémon lineup look like?" Ranee smiled and answered, "Let's see; there is my starter, Infernape, Fearow, Bellossom, Lanturn, Absol, and Lopunny." Misty was impressed that Ranee had a great lineup. Ranee's Poke gear started ringing and Misty answered, "Hello, Ranee Katina's Poke gear? This is Misty Waterflower speaking."

An older gentleman was on the other line and asked, "Yes, hello! This is Mr. Katina! Is my daughter busy?" Misty held her hand over the receiver and told Ranee, "Ranee, it's your dad." Ranee came over, took her Poke gear, and answered, "Hello, dad!" Misty had to eavesdrop. After all, Mr. Katina could ask about how she was doing with Ash. Mr. Katina asked, "Have you made it to Lily of the Valley Island?" Ranee answered, "Sure did, dad." Mr. Katina responded, "Well, would you like to use your Pokémon that you've left here with your mother and me?" Ranee smiled and answered, "Yes, please! Can you send Alakazam, Machamp, Ariados, Amparahos, and Walrein?" Mr. Katina responded, "Sure thing, Ranee." With that, Mr. Katina hung up and Misty asked, "So your parents watch over your other Pokémon?"

Ranee nodded and said, "Sure do. Catch you later, Misty!" Ranee ran out the door with Misty right on her heels. Meanwhile, Ash was already at the Pokémon exchange getting his Pokémon when the two girls arrive. Ash turned to Ranee and said, "You're going to have to wait, Ranee. Some inspectors took my Pokémon." At that moment, other employee came in and asked, "How may I help you?" Ash answered, confused, "Someone else already took my poke balls." The employee looked confused now and responded, "But, I'm the only one on duty!" Every one of our heroes gasped as they all came to the same conclusion: those employees had to be….

They ran out the door and saw Team Rocket with Ash's poke balls. Ash demanded, "Give me back my poke balls!" At that moment, they went into their motto. Before they could say a word, Ash told Pikachu, "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" "Pika…chu!" The yellow mouse said as its Thunderbolt zapped Team Rocket and blasted them off and the poke balls. They found all five poke balls…but they were all empty! Ash said, "Then that means that they can be anywhere!" Dawn perked up and added, "We better go and find them!" Ranee took out a poke ball and offered, "I can have Fearow search the area." Ash turned to her and responded, "No need to worry, Ranee. We can find them easily. Come on!"

The five of them ran off with Pikachu and Piplup on their heels. They got to a fountain and there were Corphish and Totodile. Corphish tackled Ash while Totodile bit on his head. Ash was thrilled to see two of his old friends again and so were Brock and Misty. Dawn and Ranee were impressed by both Corphish and Totodile as Ash recalled the both of them. Still following the trail of Ash's missing Pokémon; they got into the nearby kitchen, where Ash's Snorlax was having a _'free'_ lunch. Ash apologized, called back Snorlax, and noticed that Snorlax wasn't on the list he gave Professor Oak.

Back in Pallet, Professor Oak notices the same thing. Back out looking, Ash bumped into Barry, who was already holding his head. Barry yelled, "Alright, I'm going to fine whoever did that!" He perked up and saw Ash. He added, "Whoa, hey Ash." Ash smiled at his rival and responded, "Hey, Barry." Misty turned to Brock and asked, "Who's Barry, Brock?" Brock answered, "Well, he's one of Ash's rivals and he's an admirer of Paul." Misty asked, "Who is Paul?" Brock made a smug face and answered, "He's also a rival of Ash's and he is worse than Gary. Ten time worse." Misty shivered at the thought and she turned to Ranee, who seemed like she was a million miles away. _'What's wrong with her?'_ Misty thought to herself. Barry broke the silence and pointed at Ranee.

He asked, "Whoa, you're Ranee Katina, aren't you?" Ranee shrugged and answered, "Last I checked." Ash turned to Barry and asked, changing the subject, "What happened to you?" Barry rubbed the bump on his head and answered, "Well, I was on my way to register when something that smelled spicy tackled me and ran off. I'm so going to fine whoever it was!" Ash smiled and responded, "That was one of my Pokémon!" Ash ran off without even hearing Barry yelling about a fine. Ash called out to the woods and Bayleef came out and tackled attacked him. Misty sweat dropped and said, "Looks like Bayleef hasn't changed." Ranee got Bayleef off of Ash and asked, giving Ash her hand, "Are you okay?" Ash giggled a little and answered, taking Ranee's hand, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ranee helped Ash up and Misty couldn't help but feel jealous. Dawn noticed and said, "We have only one Pokémon left." Brock wondered, "I wonder where it could be?" It was Cyndaquill and Team Rocket had found it first! With their new robot, they were trying to catch Cyndaquill. [Author: Noticed I said, _'trying'_.] They backed the small mouse up against a tree. Cyndaquill put on its flame, making the tree it was nearby catch on fire. Ash and the others noticed the smoke and ran towards it. They all saw Cyndaquill and the fire.

Misty threw a ball and Starmie appeared. Dawn turned to Piplup and both girls ordered, "Hydro Pump!" Ash threw two balls and Corphish and Totodile appeared. He ordered them, "Corphish, Bubble beam! Totodile, Water Gun!" Starmie, Piplup, Corphish, and Totodile did as they were commanded and they doubted the fire. Ash turned to Bayleef and order, "Razor Leaf!" Bayleef did as she was commanded and cut the robot arms off. Ranee threw a ball and her Lanturn appeared. She commanded, "Spark!" Lanturn did as he was commanded and it hit the robot with an electrical charge but it did nothing.

Team Rocket cackled and replaced the cut off arms with new ones. Ash threw a ball and Snorlax appeared. It was asleep but it blocked Team Rocket from getting to Cyndaquill. Ash tried to wake up Snorlax to command it to use Body Slam. Ash pushed Snorlax hard enough that it forced Team Rocket's robot on its side. Ranee jokily stated, "Well, when you have sour lemons, you get sour lemonade." Misty, Dawn, and Brock all sweat dropped at her joke as did all of the Pokémon.

Ash turned to Corphish and Totodile and ordered, "Corphish, Bubble beam! Totodile, Water Gun!" Dawn turned to Piplup, Misty turned to Starmie, and Ranee turned to Lanturn and the three girls commanded, "Hydro Pump!" All of the Pokémon did as they were told and attacked the robot together. Ash turned to Pikachu and commanded, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and zapped Team Rocket's robot. The robot took off and Cyndaquill used Flamethrower on it. Team Rocket did a spinning motion, throwing the flames off of the robot and onto the ground. "Cyndaquill!" Ash yelled, worried about his fire mouse. When Team Rocket went to go reach for Cyndaquill, it started to glow a bright white light.

Cyndaquill was gone and in its place was a Quilava. Ash looked up Quilava in his Pokédex. The Pokédex stated, "Quilava, the volcano Pokémon the evolved form of Cyndaquill. It imitates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight." Quilava got underneath the robot and used Eruption. Brock was impressed and told Ash, "That's Eruption!" With a bang, the robot blew up and Team Rocket yelled as they were blasting off, "We're blasting off again!" And with a ping, they were gone.

Misty smiled at the sight and responded, "It's good to see them blasting off again." Misty then turned to Ash who was with Quilava, proud of it and the job it had done. They all went to the Pokémon Center where Ash reported to Professor Oak about what happened and the professor sent over more of Ash's Pokémon: Glalie, Torkoal, Muk, Noctowl, and Heracross. Later that day, Ash and Ranee were at the opening ceremonies while their friends were in the stands.

**Ash's POV**

Ranee and I watched as the two torch runners light the torch. I turned to her and said, "You remember when I yelled at you earlier? Well, the way you were laughing reminded me of Misty." Ranee shot me a curious look and then brightened. She responded, "Ah, a lover's quarrel." I blushed and Pikachu nodded. I shot Pikachu a look and I told Ranee, "One thing is for sure, Ranee. Whatever happens in this tournament, I'm going to finally tell her the truth." Ranee smiled at me and responded, "Good for you Ash and maybe my boyfriend will return too."

I turned to her and asked, "Who is your boyfriend?" Ranee blushed and just answered, "You'll find out soon enough." She walked off and I shrugged it off. I guess there were something's in her past she wasn't ready to tell yet.

I looked around and saw my rivals: Nando, Conway, Barry, Ranee, and most importantly…Paul. I was hoping to face him soon but my first round match was with Nando. I turned to Pikachu and asked, "Well, you ready, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and responded, "Pi pika chu." I was ready for anything that anyone threw at me.

_Announcer: Will Ash defeat Nando and what will the Sinnoh league have in store for him and what of Misty? Find out, next time!_


	3. League Unleashed!

The second chapter:

League Unleashed!

**Ash's POV**

I was training hard with my friends/rivals Barry and Ranee. Barry was getting ready for his match against someone named Kyle while Ranee was getting ready for her match against Timothy. I was getting ready for my match against Nando, the very first trainer Dawn and I befriended. I took a deep breath and saw that Dawn, Brock, Misty, and Piplup were watching us. I asked Pikachu, "Well, you ready for this buddy?" Pikachu nodded and responded, "Pi pika chu!"

Barry pumped his fist and yelled, "I'm ready too and the best part is we get to see each other's matches!" He turned to Ranee and said, "Best of luck to you, Ranee." Ranee, embarrassed, said, "You too, Barry." I giggled at the sight and saw Misty. She looked upset. I couldn't help but wonder why. Before I could ask, Ranee checked her Pokétch and said, "Whoa, it's almost time for our matches!" I perked up and responded, "Yeah you're right! I can't wait to battle against him and prove Paul wrong!" As I was running to the stadium, I was replaying about what had happened last night.

Paul walked past me and my friends. I had asked him if he was planning his strategy against his opponent and he said that he was, called me pathetic and told Ranee that he would see her again at other time. Ranee had told us that night that she grew up with Paul but I knew that there was more to it than that. Later on that evening, I took a walk with Pikachu and met up with Ranee.

She had told me all about Paul's home life and how his father started to beat him and his mother after he had lost his job and Reggie was out on the road. I felt bad for Paul and I hadn't told anyone because Ranee asked me not to.

She also asked me not to let that hold me back from defeating Paul…because she said that it would be that spirit that could bring his original senses back. Pikachu was trying to stay on my shoulder while my friends were trying to keep up with me. I giggled on the inside and I got to the stadium.

**Misty's POV**

Barry had gone off to win his first match and won it with the greatest of ease. Barry was a good trainer. He used his Empoleon, who had amazing power. Ranee had also gone off to win her first match and also won it with the greatest of ease. She used her Alakazam, who also had amazing power. Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Ranee, Ash, Pikachu, and I were routing hard for Barry. Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Barry, Ash, and Pikachu were routing hard for Ranee but I wasn't. If she was Ash's girlfriend, she was my enemy.

Ash's match with Nando was about to start and luck was not on my side. Ranee sat right next to me on my right hand side while Brock was on my left hand side. I did my best to put a smile on my face but I just could not believe that this young girl got my secret crush like I said before, it was on! I saw Ash and Nando. The announcer said, "It's a perfect day for a first match! It is Nando versus Ash! Each trainer will use three Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon is unable to battle!"

I heard Ash yelled, "Let's get it started!" My heart was racing at the sound of his voice. I heard Ranee yelling, "Good luck, Ash!" That alone snapped me back to reality. I had remembered that Ranee was Ash's girlfriend and she was rubbing it in my face. This girl was seriously asking for it! I only wished that I could use my mallet. No, too many witnesses.

**Normal POV**

[Author: In case you've not noticed, I'm not focusing on Team Rocket. I'm focusing on the conflict between Misty and Ranee.] Nando threw a ball and his Roserade appeared. Ash also threw a ball and Staraptor appeared. Brock turned to his friends and said, "Ash has the advantage since Staraptor is a flying type." The referee shouted, "Begin!" Nando turned to his Roserade and commanded, "Roserade, Sweet Scent!" Roserade's attack hit Staraptor and it went to a lower altitude and stuns it. Before Ash can react, Nando orders, "Magical Leaf!" Staraptor tries to evade it but the attack hits, forcing it to land. Nando ordered again, "Solar Beam!"

Just as Solar Beam was about to hit Staraptor, Ash called to it, and it dodged it at the perfect time. Ash smiled at his Pokémon ordered, "Brave Bird!" Staraptor fearlessly charged into Roserade in a blue fire. It hit Roserade head on and knocked it out. The referee called, "Roserade is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!" Conway peeked up and responded, "Ash is quite the daredevil." Everyone flinched out of being surprised as did Dawn, who Conway was closest too. Brock commented, "Yes, you're right since Brave Bird does an equal amount of damage to the user." Barry turned to Conway and asked, "Who are you anyways?" Conway smiled and introduced himself, "The name is Conway. And you are?" Barry smiled and answered, "I'm Barry Jun and I'll be winning this tournament!"

Ranee smirked and whispered to Misty, "I doubt that highly." Misty put on her best sweet smile to fool Ranee. Barry turned to Ranee and yelled, "I heard that!" Nando recalled Roserade and threw a ball and Armaldo appeared. Ash called out to Staraptor and ordered, "Close Combat!" Nando commanded, "Protect!" Armaldo protected itself from Staraptor's attack. Nando then commanded, "Rock Blast!" At that moment, Rock Blast hits Staraptor hard and knocks it out. The referee called, "Staraptor is unable to battle! Armaldo wins!" Ash recalled Staraptor and sent out Quilava.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, disguised as peanut sellers were selling all sort of goodies. Back to the battle, Quilava and Armaldo are quickly getting tired. Nando commanded, "X-Scissor!" Ash commanded, "Aerial Ace!" Both attacks hit head on and an explosion took place. Both Armaldo and Quilava went down. The referee called, "Both Armaldo and Quilava are unable to battle!" Conway, Barry, Ranee, Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Piplup all knew that both trainers had only one Pokémon left. Misty perked up and said, "This is going to go down to the wire." Ranee nodded in agreement and shouted, "You can do it, Ash!" Misty could've sworn that she was going to bring out her mallet and hit Ranee, but once again decided against it.

Nando called forth his Kricketune and Ash called forth his Heracross. It was going to be a fight to the finish. Ash commanded, "Megahorn!" Nando commanded, "Silver Wind!" The two attacks hit head on again and caused an explosion yet again. Once the smoke cleared, Nando commanded, "Sing!" Sing hit Heracross and Heracross fell asleep. Nando smirked at the results and commanded, "Fury Cutter!" Fury Cutter was aimed straight at Heracross and Ash yelled, "Sleep Talk!" Sleep Talk was activated and Heracross' Focus Punch hit Kricketune. Heracross woke up and Ash seemed thrilled. He commanded, "Focus Punch!" Nando commanded, "Fury Cutter!" The attacks hit each other, back-to-back. Nando commanded, "Sing!" Ash got an idea at that moment and told Heracross, "Megahorn!"

Heracross buried its horn under the ground and it lifted Kricketune up into the air. Kricketune hit the ground and it was knocked out. The referee called, "Kricketune is unable to battle! Heracross wins! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash pumped his fists up into the air and shouted, "We did it!" Pikachu yelled, "Pi pika chu!" All of the friends shouted in unison, "Alright!" Misty smiled at Ash's victory but she desperately wanted to hug Ash. But, she didn't. She knew she couldn't….because she thought Ranee was Ash's girlfriend. Dawn turned and noticed Conway was gone and in the other stadium, Paul was watching his rival go at it. Nando said a fond farewell to his friends and headed off.

It was at that moment Ash had learned that Paul was going on too. Ranee's face softened at the results and she walked off. Dawn noticed and asked, "Hey, where is Ranee going?" Barry shrugged and answered, "Search me." Brock turned to Ash and saw that he was worried. Brock then turned to Misty and saw that she was furious. That confirmed Brock's suspicions.

Misty did think that Ranee was Ash's girlfriend. Ash turned to Pikachu and said, "Come on, buddy. Let's go talk to her." Pikachu nodded and responded, "Pika, pika." Ash walked off in the direction of Ranee and Misty went in the other direction. Brock turned to his friends and said, "Guys, there is something we ought to do." Barry eyed Brock and asked, "What's that?"

Dawn perked up at the scene too and answered, "We need to prove to Misty that Ranee isn't Ash's girlfriend, otherwise things are going to get hairy." Barry nodded in agreement. After all, Ranee was not only the friend of his admirer and he would more than glad to help.

_Announcer: And so, with Nando eliminated; Barry, Paul, Ranee, and Ash get ready for their next matches. Who will win and can our heroes patch up things between Ranee, Ash, and Misty?_


	4. Casting a Paul on Barry!

The third chapter:

Casting a Paul on Barry!

**Ash's POV**

I had just won my second round match using Snorlax. I jumped up in victory. I turned to the stands and waved to my friends: Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Ranee, and Misty. Pikachu smiled at me and said, "Pika!" I turned to Pikachu and said, "That's right, buddy! Round three, here we come!" I went out of the stadium and I asked my friends, "Does anyone know how Barry did in his match?" Everyone shrugged and Dawn started to say, "Uh, Ash. There is something you ought to know…" At that moment, the announcer announced, "Here are the match ups for the third quarter matches!"

I looked up as did Ranee. I saw that Barry had indeed made it and he was matched up against Paul. Ranee was matched up with a trainer named Roger. I was matched up against Conway. I murmured, "Conway, he's going to be tough." I heard Ranee whisper, "Barry is in trouble against Paul." Just then, Conway popped up next to Dawn and told her, "And Ash is in trouble against me." Dawn was a bit freaked out and Conway added, "And once he is eliminated, I'll go up against Paul and then Ranee and win the Sinnoh league."

Ranee drew out a poke ball and responded, "That's what you think. If anyone if is going to win against Paul, it's going to be Ash." I smiled at her. I knew was depending on me to snap Paul back to his original senses. She and I were good friends and I thinking of her like a sister. Conway brought me out of my thoughts and responded, "Aren't you the defiant one? See you later, Dawn." With that, Conway walked off, freaking Dawn out.

Dawn said, "He's really creepy." Ranee put her poke ball away and added, "I so wanted to hit him with Infernape's Flamethrower." I grabbed her arm and responded, "Not a good idea but you better save that energy for Roger." Ranee nodded as I let go of her arm. I felt a cold glare from behind me, coming from Misty. _'What's going on with her? And what was Dawn trying to tell me?'_ I thought to myself. Just when I was about to confront Misty, Barry bumped into me, sending me back.

Barry yelled, "I'm so going to fine you for that!" He looked up and saw me. He added, "Whoops, sorry Ash!" I smiled and helped him up. I responded, "That's okay Barry but where were you going in such a hurry?" Barry rolled his eyes and answered, "To talk to Paul, duh." Misty perked up and asked, "Why do you want to talk to that jerk for?" Barry rolled his eyes again and answered, "I just want him to know that he'll be going up against a great battler and that he's going down!"

Misty sighed and Ranee brought up, "Paul is stronger than you think, Barry. Think about what Ash told you about his full six-on-six battle. You might be up against a brick wall." Barry smiled and said, "Well, we're going to find out right now." With that, we walked off for the computer lab in the Pokémon Center. Paul was there and he was researching Barry. Barry smiled at him and told us, "See, what I tell you? He knows who the strong trainers are." Paul just ignored him and turned to me. When I saw him eyeing me, I could feel the ice in his eyes.

He then turned to Ranee and eyed her. Ranee perked up at this and blushed. Paul also blushed as well but only Pikachu and I could see it. Barry went on and on about how he was looking forward to their battle but Paul wasn't paying any attention to it. He just walked off saying, "I'm looking forward to our battle tomorrow."

I could feel the ice in his stride as he walked by me. Barry smiled and said, "See, I told you that he knew me!" We all sweat dropped at that comment. Barry hoped onto one of the computers as did Ranee and me. I started to look up information on Conway.

**Misty's POV**

Ash was looking up for Conway's information while Barry and Ranee were looking up information about Paul and Roger. Paul really made my blood boil and I couldn't believe what he did to Infernape. It reminded me of Charizard. Ranee made my blood boil too but the way she defended Ash reminded me of how much and how many times I did the same things like back in the Orange Islands and on Mew Island. Dawn turned to Barry and asked, "Any information on Paul?" Barry shook his head and answered, "All of it is un-current. Nothing is helping me here." Brock turned to Ranee and asked, "What about Roger?"

Ranee answered, "According to this, Roger is a defensive battler and focuses only on defense." I decided to take a chance at this opportunity and asked Ash, "What about Conway?" Ranee wasn't paying attention to us, just at her computer screen. _'As long as you stay there, Ranee, I'll be happy.'_ I thought to myself. Ash turned to me and answered, "It says that he's an avid Pokémon trainer and that he is unpredictable." Ranee turned to him and asked, "Then, how are you supposed to beat him?"

At that moment, Conway popped up before I could let Ranee have a piece of my mind. Conway answered, "You can't. It will be me defeating Ash and then I'll be defeating you, Ranee. In fact, I'm looking up your data now." _'He's really sure of himself.'_ I thought to myself. Ranee rolled her eyes and responded, "Don't be so sure, Conway. Just remember that you have to get past Ash first." Conway just shrugged before he disappeared again. I sweat drop at his sudden appearance as Barry backed away from the computer and responded, "I give. No need in making myself nuts."

Ash smiled at him and said, "That's the spirit." "Pika!" Pikachu added. Barry turned to Ash and said, "Come on, let's go for a run!" Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement and the three of them ran off. Dawn sighed out of being annoyed as did Brock. Ranee came over to us, yawning. She said, tired, "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning." With that, Ranee headed off for our dorm room. Brock turned to me as Dawn walked out and started to say, "Misty, there is something you ought to know." I faced Brock, knowing where this was going. I responded, "Look, Brock. No matter how much you try and sweeten the pot, Brock, I know that Ash has chosen Ranee. I'm just going to show her who is the better trainer."

I went over to the computer Conway was on and Ranee's information was still there. It read, _'Ranee June Katina. Birthplace: Veilstone City. Occupation: Pokémon trainer/coordinator. Battle style: Like her contest, Ranee prefers the razzle dazzle by using her coordinator skills during her battles and ball capsules. Beware that any attack that goes near her, she will get dizzy, temporally.'_ Brock came over and read what I read. Brock got a confused look on his face and wondered aloud, "I wonder what that means." I shrugged, got up, and answered, mad, "Ask her boyfriend." I walked out and got to our room. Ranee was about to get to some sleep when she turned to me and said, "Good night, Misty and sweet dreams." I rolled my eyes. Talk about a suck-up. I responded, pretending to be sweet, "Good night, Ranee."

I went to sleep, wondering what that little tib bit meant in her profile: _'Beware that any attack that goes near her, she will get dizzy, temporally.'_ What could it mean? The next morning, I woke up and saw Ranee was gone. I got outside and saw that she was training with her Walrein and Lanturn. Infernape was near-by, watching. I went over and Ranee turned to me. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Misty." I smiled and responded, trying to be nice, "Good morning, Ranee." I turned to her two water types and saw that both of their coats were very shiny. She had been training awfully hard. She checked her Pokétch and said, "We better get going. It's almost time for Barry's match."

With that, she recalled her three Pokémon and we went off for the stadium. As we were running, I saw she was out of it. _'What's with her? Could it be that's she nervous about Paul? Why would that be? I know that they grew up together but why should she be worried about that jerk?'_ I thought to myself. We got to the stadium. Ranee sat down next to Dawn and Brock while I was lucky enough to sit next to Ash. Ash smiled at me, which made me blush. I tried to snap myself out of it but the match started. Luck wasn't with me too much since Ranee was on Ash's left hand side. This girl was seriously asking for an attack to come her way and make her dizzy for good.

**Normal POV**

Barry and Paul were both introduced to the crowd as their battle was about to begin. The referee yelled, "The match between Paul from Veilstone City and Barry from Twinleaf Town will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side Pokémon is unable to battle! Begin!" Barry threw a ball and his Skarmory appeared. Paul threw a ball as well and his Magmortar appeared. Ranee could've sworn that her chest was tightening in fear for Barry. Brock noted, "Magmortar has got the advantage since it is a fire type." Barry commanded, "Spikes go!" Spikes landed on the ground. Ranee perked up at this and said, "Like Stealth Rock, Spikes deals damage to any of Paul's Pokémon when and if he switches Pokémon."

Misty was impressed by Ranee's knowledge. She obviously studied a lot. Paul commanded, "Flamethrower!" Flamethrower hit Skarmory dead center and it went down in a heap. The referee called, "Skarmory is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!" Misty pointed out, "Barry didn't stand a chance with that kind power. As much as I hate that guy, he's a good trainer." Barry recalled his Skarmory and brought out his starter Pokémon, Empoleon. Misty smiled at the sight of the water Pokémon. Barry commanded, "Hydro Cannon!"

Hydro Cannon was launched and hit Magmortar dead center. Paul quickly recalled Magmortar and called out Ursaring. Ursaring was immediately hurt by the Spikes. Barry couldn't help but wonder what Paul was up to. Ranee couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Barry, however, had a plan. He threw a ball and Hitmonlee appeared. Barry commanded, "Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee went to Ursaring and Paul commanded, "Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring dodged Hitmonlee's attack and hit Hitmonlee. Barry commanded, "Close Combat!" Paul commanded, "Slash!" The two Pokémon went head-to-head. Eventually, they broke it off when Paul commanded, "Focus Blast!" Ursaring launched Focus Blast and it hit Hitmonlee. Barry commanded, "Blaze Kick!" Hitmonlee hit Ursaring with a blazing foot, burning the brown bear. Ranee perked up and said, "Barry is going to regret doing that. Ursaring's ability is Guts, making its attack doubled when it has a status condition."

Brock nodded and responded, "You're right, Ranee. Barry walked right into that one." Ash added, "I bet that's what Paul was after." Pikachu nodded and said, "Pika, pika." Piplup nodded too and said, "Lup!" Misty yelled, "You can do it, Barry!" Paul commanded, "Hammer Arm!" Hammer Arm hit the ground, causing an earthquake and knocked out Hitmonlee. The referee called, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Ursaring wins!" Ranee frowned as she thought to herself, _'Barry is trying so hard. He's good but Paul is better. I just wish that this was the Paul I knew….'_

A tear rolled down her cheek and Dawn noticed. She thought to herself, _'Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Ranee?'_ Misty, Piplup, Pikachu, and Brock noticed too. Brock saw that Ash was right there for Ranee, like the good friend he was. Misty was furious at the sight as she heard Ranee whispered, "Thanks, Ash." Ash nodded and Misty just turned away without hearing what Ash said next. Ash had told her, "Anything for a friend, Ranee."

Back to the battle, Barry recalled Hitmonlee and threw out his final Pokémon, Empoleon. Paul commanded, "Slash!" Barry commanded, "Drill Peck!" The two Pokémon collided head on and as the smoke cleared. Paul commanded, "Focus Blast!" Barry commanded, "Steel Wing!" Steel Wing hit Focus Blast back like back in the ping pong tournament. Paul was surprised but Barry was gloating about it. At that moment, Paul recalled his Ursaring and called out Electrovire. "Paul has the upper hand now." Ash said, sadly.

Electrovire got hurt by Spikes and the match was on. Barry commanded, "Hyper Beam!" Paul commanded, "Thunder!" Hyper Beam and Thunder collided and created an explosion. The smoke cleared and Paul commanded, "Thunder Punch!" Barry commanded, "Dodge it!" Empoleon dodged everyone until it was up against a rock. Paul commanded, "Giga Impact." Electrovire hit Empoleon dead center and it was down but not out.

Empoleon slowly got up and Barry looked worried about his Pokémon until suddenly it started to glow a blue light. Misty perked up and said, "That's Empoleon's special ability, Torrent! It only gets activated when it is in trouble!" Ash perked up at this and added, "Then, that means…" Dawn finished, "Empoleon is at the end of its rope." Piplup sadly said, "Pip." Pikachu sadly added, "Pika." Brock frowned too and said, "Paul will be walking away with a victory here."

Ranee ran off without even seeing Electrovire hitting Empoleon with a Thunder, ending the match. They all left and Barry approached Paul. Barry told him, "Hey, Paul. That was a great battle." Paul nodded and said, "Yeah sure was." Barry added, "The next time we met, it will be different." Paul responded, "I look forward to that." With that, Paul walked off. Ash decided to look for Ranee and headed off without saying a word. Misty also walked off, in anger. Barry turned to his friends and asked, "What did I miss?"

**Ranee's POV**

I had taken off my locket and I was looking at the picture of the nine year old Paul and me sharing a hug. Someone approached me from behind. I said, thinking it was Ash, "I don't want to talk, Ash." The voice said, "Actually, it's me." I spun around and saw Barry. I mumbled, "Barry."

Barry came over to me and said, "Ranee, we need to talk." I shot him a look and asked, "About what?" Barry answered, pointing at my locket, "There is more between you and Paul isn't there?" I nodded and answered, "Yeah, you see Paul was my first love. Paul's home life and how his father started to beat him and his mother after he had lost his job and Reggie was out on the road. I hadn't told anyone except Ash and asked him not to tell anyone else. I also asked Ash not to let that hold him back from defeating Paul…because if he does that it would be that spirit that could bring Paul's original senses back."

Barry smiled at me and responded, "Well, I won't tell anyone either until after that, okay? But, there is something you ought to know." I looked at him and asked, "What is it?" He put his hand on my shoulder and responded, "It's about Misty."

_Announcer: Now that Barry has been eliminated from the tournament; Ash awaits his battle with Conway while Ranee awaits her battle with Roger. But, now that Ranee knows what's going on, can she tell Ash about Misty before it is too late?_


	5. Working on a Right Move!

The fourth chapter:

Working on a Right Move!

**Normal POV**

Ash and Conway were getting ready for their match. Barry, Ranee, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu were watching in the stands. Misty was still giving Ranee a cold stare. Barry turned to Ranee and asked, whispering, "Did you get a chance to tell Ash about Misty?" Ranee whispered back, "Not yet but I'm hoping to tell him after the match." Barry whispered, "Do you have a plan?" Ranee looked worried and whispered back, "Uh, no." Barry slapped his forehead, annoyed. Ranee just smiled sheepishly. Dawn turned to Brock and whispered, "Well, at least Ranee knows about what's going on." Brock nodded and before he could whisper back to her, Misty brought him out of his conversation.

Misty asked him, "Is Ash going to use Infernape seeing that it learned Flare Blitz?" Brock shook his head and responded, "Actually, no. He's going to save Infernape for his battle with Paul, provided that the two get matched up." Back to the match, the referee yelled, "Begin!" Conway threw a ball and his Shuckle appeared. Ash threw a ball and his Noctowl appeared. Dawn perked up as did Barry and Ranee. Dawn got her Pokédex and it chirped, "Noctowl, the owl Pokémon. Its eyes are specially adapted. They consecrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark." Barry turned to Brock and said, "Wow, Ash's Noctowl is a different shiny color!" Ranee perked up and responded, "It's beautiful."

Conway looked surprised but ordered, "Withdraw!" Ash commanded, "Sky Attack!" Noctowl attacked Shuckle head on but the attack bounced right off. Noctowl landed on the ground, down but not out. Ash commanded, "Air Slash!" Conway commanded, "Withdraw!" Shuckle withdrew itself into its shell and again the attack bounced off. _'I wonder what he's up to.'_ Misty wondered to herself. Conway now commanded, "Power Swap!" Shuckle started to glow a red light as Dawn asked Brock, "What's Power Swap?" Brock answered, "It switches attack and defensive stats." Ranee perked up and responded, "That's why Conway kept using it." Misty added, "He plans to finish Ash off in one move."

Ash commanded, "Air Slash!" Conway commanded, "Gyro Ball!" Gyro Ball cut right threw Air slash and hit Noctowl dead center. Ash sneered a little and recalled Noctowl. Ash threw another ball and Donphan appeared. Ash commanded, "Rollout!" Conway commanded, "Gyro Ball!" Gyro Ball hit Donphan, throwing it off course. Everyone was impressed by Conway's strength. Ash recalled Donphan back and threw another ball and Gible appeared. Conway murmured, "I thought Gible didn't master Draco Meteor…." He then commanded, "Gyro Ball!" Ash just smirked and responded, "Bite it, Gible!" Gible did as it was commanded and caught Shuckle…in its mouth. Conway was just plain on surprised as well as everyone else.

Conway commanded, "Sludge Bomb, right in its mouth!" Shuckle turned into Gible's mouth and fired the attack…right in its mouth. Gible looked disgusted as did Ash. Ash perked up and got an idea. He commanded, "Gible, point straight up and use Draco Meteor!" Ranee turned to Piplup and said, jokily, "You better hide, just in case." Piplup did as it was told and hid. Dawn giggled at her Pokémon. Brock did as well. But, the giggling stopped as soon Gible successfully did Draco Meteor. Piplup came back up and breathed a sigh of relief. Pikachu laughed at its friend as did Barry. Misty giggled under her breath as well. _'Poor Piplup. Gible must've been hitting it with Draco Meteor when Ash was training with it. Ranee must've been there to help. I sure wish it was me.'_ Misty thought to herself.

Shuckle landed on the ground, down and out. The referee called, "Shuckle is unable to battle! Gible wins!" Conway didn't seem disappointed. He threw another ball and a Lickilicky appeared. Conway commanded, "Lick!" Lickilicky did as it was told and it started to lick Gible silly. Everyone sweat dropped out of being grossed out as Lickilicky did it over and over again. Brock told his friends, "Lick has about a twenty percent of paralyzing its opponents." Ranee responded, "Yeah, but can it do it in a less gross way?" Barry and Dawn nodded in agreement as did the two Pokémon. And in a brief moment, Misty forgot herself and agreed with Ranee. She added, jokily, "It reminds me of Jessie's Lickitung."

Everyone laughed at her joke, even Ranee. For those few moments, Misty had forgotten that Ranee was Ash's _'girlfriend'_ and had a good time. Ranee knew that the peace wouldn't last very long and so did the others. Ranee vowed that she would do something about it. After all, Ash was her friend and hopefully the one person that could bring Paul back to her. Back to the battle, Ash told Gible, "Dig!" Gible weakly dug itself under ground. Conway, however, was ready. Conway commanded, "Power Whip on the ground!" Lickilicky did as it was told and Power Whip hit the ground, forcing Gible out. Ash quickly recalled its Pokémon and called on Noctowl.

Conway commanded, "Power Whip!" Ash commanded, "Air Slash!" Air Slash beat Power Whip to the punch and hit Lickilicky dead center. Ash commanded, "Extrasensory!" Noctowl lifted up Lickilicky up into the air. Noctowl sent Lickilicky down to the ground, knocking it out. The referee called, "Lickilicky is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!" Our heroes cheered for Ash as did Team Rocket, who was still selling food in disguise. Conway recalled Lickilicky and called upon Dusknoir. Conway commanded, "Trick Room!" A light box appeared around Noctowl and Dusknoir. Dawn turned to Brock and asked, "Brock, what's Trick Room?" Brock shrugged and answered, "I have no idea, Dawn."

Ranee looked bummed and responded, "I do, I'm afraid. You see, Trick Room allows a slow Pokémon to attack first and since all of Ash's Pokémon are super speedy…." Barry saw where she was going as did Misty. They said, in unison, "Conway has the upper hand." Ash commanded, "Extrasensory!" Conway commanded, "Thunder!" Dusknoir struck first like Ranee predicted and Noctowl was out for the count. The referee called, "Noctowl is unable to battle! Dusknoir wins!" Conway revealed to Ash what Ranee had said and realized that he was in trouble. Ash told Conway that he wasn't giving up. He didn't added but added in his mind, _'After all, I want to meet Paul in battle again to get him back to his original senses and then meet with Ranee in battle as a thank you.'_

Ranee looked on and she knew what Ash was thinking, knowing what a good friend he was. She added, in her mind, _'And also as a thank you, I will help you and Misty back together. I promise.'_ Back to the battle, Ash had called on Donphan and Trick Room got into play yet again. Ash commanded, "Rollout!" Conway commanded, "Shadow Punch!" Shadow Punch went first and landed Donphan on its side. Ash was about to call Donphan back but Conway reacted first. He commanded, "Mean Look!" Dusknoir stared at Donphan and Ash snarled. Misty knew that move too well. After all, Morty, the gym leader of the Ecruteak City used the same technique. Dawn asked, "What's Mean Look?"

Brock answered, "It prevents Ash from switching Pokémon until the match is over." Barry shouted, "That means that Donphan is in trouble!" Ranee nodded. She rubbed her ears, swearing that they were ringing since Barry was so close to her. Conway commanded, "Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir hit Donphan with lightning speed and knocked it out. The referee called, "Donphan is unable to battle! Dusknoir wins!" Ash recalled Donphan and called out Gible, activating Trick Room yet again. Conway seemed overconfident and commanded, "Shadow Punch!"

Ash commanded, "Dig!" Gible used Dig to get away but Conway commanded, "Shadow Punch!" At that moment, Ash had a brainstorm. Ash commanded, "Bite that Shadow Punch!" Gible had re-emerged and ate the Shadow Punch, freaking Conway out. Ash told Gible, "Point it up and use Draco Meteor!" Gible did as it was told and Draco Meteor was again a total success. Dusknoir was still standing as Ash commanded, "Dragon Pulse!" Dragon Pulse was the strong point as it hit Dusknoir, knocking it out.

The referee called, "Dusknoir is unable to battle! Gible wins! The victor of this match is Ash!" Ash and Gible celebrated. Cynthia smiled at the sight as did Team Rocket. Barry was complaining that he was going to fine Ash while everyone else celebrated. Misty had forgotten herself again as she hugged Ranee, like she was a friend. Ranee smiled at her but knew that it was not going to last.

**Ash's POV**

Conway stepped out of the stadium as Gible and I were celebrating. I was happy that Gible mastered Draco Meteor and in the nick of time. At least Piplup didn't have to worry about hiding anymore. At that moment, the quarter finals matches were decided. Ranee was matched up against a girl named Beatrice while I was matched up against….Paul. This was it. The match that we were all waiting for. That evening; Barry, Ranee, and I with Pikachu were alone. Barry told me, "Man, you are so lucky that you defeated Conway! I thought for sure that he had you." Ranee winked at him and said, "I told you that Ash and Paul were going to meet again."

I smiled at her and asked Pikachu, "You ready for this, buddy?" Pikachu nodded and answered, "Pi pika chu!" Barry and Ranee giggled at the sight. Ranee perked up and said, "Ash, there is something you ought to know and it is about Misty." I perked up. _'I wonder what this is all about.'_ I wondered to myself. My wondering stopped right away as I saw Gliscor coming towards me. Finally, my team for this match was ready. I turned to Ranee and asked, "Now, what's this about Misty?"

_Announcer: And so, the match of the century is almost upon us. Will Ash defeat Paul? Can Ranee get Ash and Misty back to together and what is going to happen next? Find out, next time!_

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but it was hard to do the battle since I only saw it once…. Anyways, please review!_


	6. Familiarity Breeds Strategy!

The fifth chapter:

Familiarity Breeds Strategy!

**Ash's POV**

I was training with Ranee and Barry. Dawn was kind enough to leave Mamoswine for me to train with. Brock went to go get supplies while Dawn was dressing Piplup up as a cheerleader. I had no idea where Misty was. Gliscor was doing great with its Giga Impact. Ranee clapped as Barry was trying to be a smart guy. I laughed as I brought up, "Hey, do you think Misty is planning something?" Ranee shrugged and answered, "Ash, keep that on the back burner." Barry added, "I'm with Ranee. After all, I want to see an awesome battle!" Ranee nodded and responded, "Besides, I want nothing holding you back." She winked and added, "You just leave Misty to me."

I nodded and Barry asked, "So, are you going to go with the lineup you used at Lake Acuity?" I smiled and responded, "Of course. Infernape really wants to show Paul just how wrong he was." Ranee pointed out, "Just make sure that Infernape doesn't go too overboard. Granted, I know it wants to defeat Paul but it doesn't have to go and…." A tear roll down her face as Barry and I both realized what she was saying. Pikachu and Gliscor looked on sadly and I told her, "No need to worry, Ranee. I'll make sure Infernape doesn't go too overboard." Ranee wiped the tear out of her eye. Barry added, "Besides, if Infernape did learn the truth, it wouldn't fight at its highest level."

Ranee nodded and responded, "I know. But, no matter what happens…we're telling everyone about Paul's past…except for Misty." I asked, "Why not Misty?" Ranee smiled, winked, and answered, "Part of my plan." Barry and I both sweat dropped. Barry yelled, "I'm so going to fine you if you don't tell us this awesome plan of yours!" Ranee responded, "Okay, here's what I'm thinking. Ash wins against Paul and then gets matched up with me in the finals. We have an awesome battle and no matter who wins, Ash tells Misty the truth on national television. He just blurts out to the world that he loves Misty Waterflower, always had and always will. Misty will be so surprised that she ask a whole bunch of questions and Ash stops her dead in her tracks by kissing her!" I blushed at that thought.

I responded, "Me and Misty…sharing a kiss. Sounds perfect." Barry decided to put in his negative two cents in and said, "That is if you beat Paul, of course." I shot him a look while Pikachu and Gliscor laughed at me. Ranee was trying so hard not to laugh and I shot her a look too. Ranee stopped as did Barry, Pikachu, and Gliscor. Brock came back as I recalled Gliscor. Pikachu climbed onto my right shoulder. We decided to head out and find Dawn, Piplup, and Misty.

**Misty's POV**

Dawn was dressing up Piplup like a cheerleader. I giggled at the cute sight. Dawn turned to me and asked, "What do you think, Misty?" I answered, "It looks great Dawn!" Piplup nodded in agreement and said, "Piplup!" I turned to her and asked, "Listen, Dawn. How much do you know about Ranee?" Dawn thought for a moment and answered, "Well, other than her being from Veilstone City and growing up with Paul, I don't know much." I asked, "Did you know that in her profile that it says that she gets dizzy any time an attack goes near her?" Dawn perked up at this and turned to me. She asked, "You mean you've seen it first hand?" I shot her a curious look and asked back, "No that was in her profile that Conway was looking up. What do you mean _'I've seen it firsthand'_?"

Dawn sighed and answered, "Well, after the Grand Festival, Ranee got captured by Team Rocket. When Pikachu shocked the robot, she got super dizzy and predicted that Team Rocket was going to aim straight at Ash. It was weird because that's exactly what happened." I couldn't help but become afraid. Did Ranee have some sort of special power? But, if she did what was it? I shrugged and thought to myself, _'No need to make myself nuts. Just be happy for Ash. Maybe Ranee isn't so bad.'_ I thought of the battle Ash had with Conway and noticed that I had forgotten myself twice and attacked like Ranee was my friend. Maybe something was trying to tell me that this girl needed a friend. Just then, I forced out of my thoughts as Dawn pushed me down. I asked, "What's the….?" Dawn put a finger to her lips and we heard a female voice saying, "So, has Ranee's ability affected her yet?"

I couldn't put my finger on the first voice but second voice I recognized right away. The voice responded, "Not yet, Mrs. Katina." Dawn, Piplup, and I exchanged surprised looks. That was Paul's voice. But, it didn't sound as cold as what we were used too but it sounded like it was filled with love. I was very surprised at this. Mrs. Katina told him, "I sure wish Reggie was coming to see your battle with Ash." Paul responded, sadly, "I know he's working but I appreciate the thought, Mrs. Katina." Mrs. Katina said, "Paul, I told you call me Elizabeth. You're like a son to me and I sure wish that one day you will be my..."

Paul perked up and responded, "I hate to interrupt Elizabeth but I do need to get ready for my match with Ash." Elizabeth responded, "Oh my goodness, you're right! Okay, I let you go and best of luck, Paul." Paul hanged up on Ranee's mom and walked out. Dawn, Piplup, and I got out of our hiding place. Dawn presumed, "I guess Paul knows what's going on with Ranee." I couldn't help but wonder what Mrs. Katina was going to say to Paul. I replayed it in my head, _'You're like a son to me and I sure wish that one day you will be my…. My what? Could it be that she is expecting for Paul to be Ranee's boyfriend or something more…?'_

Dawn brought me out of my thoughts and said, "We better get to the stadium!" I nodded as I followed Dawn and Piplup to the stadium. I sat down next to Brock and Barry sat next to me. Dawn sat with Ranee. I silently thanked Dawn in my mind. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Ranee and my mind was loaded with questions. Such as: Was there more between Ranee and Paul than either of them was leading on, what was this _'special ability'_ of Ranee's, and more importantly, what was Ranee relationship with Ash? Was she his girlfriend or was she just a friend?

**Normal POV**

Paul had sent out his Aggron and ash sent out Pikachu. The battle had begun. Paul commanded, "Metal Claw!" Ash commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" The two attacks collided, sending Aggron back a little and Pikachu landed safely on the ground. Paul turned to Aggron and commanded, "Metal Sound!" Metal Sound affected Pikachu's hearing, not to mention its Special Defense. Meowth, selling food in the stands was being affected not to mention Piplup as well. Dawn asked her Pokémon, "Piplup, are you okay?" Brock pointed out, "That Metal Sound must be very powerful if it is reaching all the way up here." Ranee didn't say anything, she just nodded. Misty saw that her eyes were glued on the match. Barry sighed silently to himself; he was worried about how this battle would affect Ranee if Paul would win. He shuddered at that thought.

Barry knew that if Ash wasn't strong enough to beat Paul, then Ranee wouldn't be either. Besides that, Barry knew that she loved Paul and couldn't bring herself to battle Paul. Back to the battle; Ash told Pikachu, "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Aggron and it stopped Metal Sound and it hit Aggron. Aggron was fazed a little. Ash commanded, "Volt Tackle!" Paul commanded, "Flash Cannon!" Metal Burst blasted Pikachu. Pikachu goes down but it is not out. Ash called out to his Pokémon and Pikachu went back to the sidelines. Ranee commented, "Good call. Electrical attacks don't do very well against steel types."

Brock nodded in agreement. Misty was indeed impressed with Ranee's knowledge. Ash threw another ball and Infernape appeared. Misty yelled, "Go get him, Infernape!" Ash smiled at Misty's fire. He still couldn't believe that she was here. He was glad. He turned to Infernape and told it to go out and prove Paul just how strong it has gotten. Paul just commanded, "Double Edge!" Ash commanded, "Flare Blitz!" The two attacks collided head on. Infernape was damaged a bit but Aggron was fine. Dawn asked, freaked out, "How come Aggron didn't feel the recoil damage?" Brock pointed out, "It must be because Aggron has the ability Rock Head."

Barry responded, impressed, "An Aggron with the ability Rock Head is just awesome!" Misty nodded in agreement and once again, Ranee remained silent. Her eyes were fixed on the battle. Just then, Aggron was covered in flames. It was burned! Misty pointed out, "That's an added effect of Flare Blitz! It has been properly burned!" Ash quickly commanded, "Mach Punch!" Infernape, with great speed, hit Aggron with Mach Punch before it could react with Flash Cannon. Aggron went down for the count. The referee called, "Aggron is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Everyone celebrated, even Team Rocket.

Barry was glad that Paul had lost a Pokémon. He wanted to see the true side of his idol. Paul sent out the Pokémon Gastrodon and it was from the eastern part of the Sinnoh region. Ash called Infernape back and sent out Staraptor out in its place. Paul couldn't help but wonder. He muttered, "First Pikachu, then Infernape, and now Staraptor. It can't be…." Reggie, who was still working was watching the match as well. He knew as well as Paul did that Ash was using the exact same lineup from the Lake Acuity battle. Back to the stadium, Brock told Misty about the battle at Lake Acuity.

Misty thought to herself, _'If that all is true then I wonder if Paul does beat Ash again…will Ranee be able to face Paul in battle? Wait, why do I care? She's my enemy….isn't she?'_ Back with the battle; Paul commanded, "Muddy Water!" Ash commanded, "Quick Attack!" Quick Attack hit Gastrodon and then the strangest thing happened. When Gastrodon was able to do Muddy Water, it swirled around and around. Misty and Ranee gasped in total surprise. Barry recognized it right away, "Hey that looks like the counter shield Ash used against Fantina!" Dawn added, "Paul must've adapted into his own battle style!" Ash was surprised at first but recovered. He told his bird, "Aerial Ace right at its belly!"

Staraptor did as what it was told and aimed right at Gastrodon. Paul yelled, "Body Slam!" Gastrodon moved quick, avoiding Aerial Ace and slamming its body on Staraptor. Gastrodon had pinned Staraptor down to the ground. Staraptor was struggling to get free. Paul commanded, "Water Pulse!" The Water Pulse went straight up and as they were waiting for the perfect moment so that Staraptor couldn't dodge it. Ash came up with an idea real quick and commanded, "Close Combat on the ground!" Staraptor did as what it was told and got away. Paul smirked and commanded, "Ice Beam!" Ice Beam hit Staraptor, an effective hit. Ash recalled his bird and sent out Buizel. That confirmed both Paul and Reggie's suspicions. Ash was going to use the same lineup like he did back at Lake Acuity.

Paul couldn't help but wonder why mentally. He scolded Ash for doing it but deep down, Paul was glad. Ash told Paul that he would defeat Paul with the same Pokémon he had lost to Paul with. Paul's insides were screaming He put that all aside and went to back to the battle. Paul commanded, "Ice Beam!" Ash smirked and commanded, "Aqua Jet!" Buizel did as it was told and the aqua jet was frozen over. It hit Gastrodon in full force. Misty, Ranee, and Barry were very impressed. Dawn explained, "You see, Buizel used to belong to me and I came up with the ice aqua jet. It took Ash's touch to actually make it work."

Barry pointed out, "And it worked perfectly!" Misty nodded in agreement and added, "It sure did and boy did it throw Paul for a loop." Misty turned to Ranee, who again said nothing. Ranee's mind was racing with every move that both trainers made. Paul's mind was racing as well. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing anymore. Ash had put everything on the back burner like Ranee advised him and focused on the battle. Gastrodon was flying through the air. Paul commanded, "Body Slam!"

Before Gastrodon could react, Ash told Buizel, "Ice Punch!" Ice Punch hit Gastrodon and knocked it out. The referee called, "Gastrodon is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" Ash turned to Pikachu and told it, "If I know Paul, this battle is not over yet." Paul recalled Gastrodon back to his poke ball, feeling sorry for the poor Pokémon. Paul's senses were coming back ever so slowly. His eyes weren't as cold looking anymore.

But, his heart was still as cold as ice. Ash hadn't gotten through to that part yet. Ash added in his mind, as he saw the changes in Paul, _'Not by a long shot.'_ Paul called upon his next Pokémon, a Drapion. Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!" Ash commanded, "Water Gun!" Pin Missile was knocked back due to the counter shield.

**Ash's POV**

I could tell that Paul was slowly coming back but I wasn't exactly there yet. He told Drapion, "Cross Poison!" I told Buizel, "Dodge it and use Sonic boom!" Buizel quickly dodged Cross Poison and got behind Drapion. Before it could use Sonic boom, Drapion's tail grabbed Buizel. Buizel struggled to get free. Drapion turned and sneered at my Pokémon. Buizel was trapped. Yelling with all my might, "Buizel, get out of there!"

_Announcer: And so, with Paul just losing two of his Pokémon, Ash might be up against a brick wall. Can he defeat Drapion and get through to Paul and what of Ranee? Find out, next time!_


	7. A Real Rival Rouser!

The sixth chapter:

A Real Rival Rouser!

**Ash's POV**

There I was, in the middle of my match against Paul and Buizel was struggling to get free. I ordered, "Sonic Boom!" Paul commanded, "Grab Buizel's tail!" At those words, Drapion grabbed Buizel's tail and the move failed. I snarled under my breath. It was just like I thought. The battle had just begun. I turned to the stands and saw my friends were anxiously waiting my next move.

Ranee's eyes were so filled with concern for not only for me but for Paul as well. I could guess what she was thinking. She was probably worried that even if I did win, Paul might not return to his original self. I vowed right then and there that Paul's new personality would fall and his old personality would re-emerge. _'I made a promise and I'm going to keep it.'_ I thought to myself. I looked over to Paul and something strange was going on with him. _'What's wrong with Paul?'_ I wondered to myself.

**Paul's POV**

I had awaken a saw that I was floating in some dark room. I asked, scared out of my mind, "W-where am I?" I looked through a window of some sort and Buizel was trying so hard to escape Drapion's grip. I saw that I was battling Ash in the quarter finals. I asked, "Ash, what's going on?" But, there was no answer. I asked again, "Ash? Can you hear me?" No answer again. What in the world? Just then, I could've sworn that a voice that sounded just like me asked, "**What are you waiting for? Finish Buizel off!**" I looked up and saw….me! I had to admit, even I was creped out. I was face-to-face….with myself! What was going on? I asked, "W-who are you?" The other me answered, "**You're pathetic! I'm you!**" I answered, "Y-you can't be me! I'm me!" He saw that I was confused and explained, "**I'm your alter ego that you created years ago when your father did what he did. Your father was right. You are pathetic.**"

I responded, "Take that back! I…I just wasn't a good enough son."A tear rolled down my face as I said other me shot back,"**That's just pathetic. You're a pathetic alter ego.**" I shouted back, "I am not! I have my wounds, yes but I should've never created an alter ego! Well, this is it! You're going away after this battle!" He smirked and responded, "**I'm not going away after this battle because we are going to win against this** **pathetic boy. And then we'll show Ranee a thing or three.**" I yelled, "His name is Ash and you're not going to hurt him or…"

Before I could finish my threat, I heard Ash command, "Buizel, inflate your flotation tube!" Buizel did as it was told and escaped Drapion's grip. I yelled, "Alright Buizel!" Ash then commanded, "Water Gun!" Buizel did as it was told and hit Drapion dead on. I smiled at the sight and the other me just frowned. He said, "**That's just pathetic.**" I responded, "It was not! It was brilliant! Ash is a good trainer! That's why you're going away after this battle!"

He ignored that fact, turned to me, and said, "**Looks like I'll have to take control by force.**" I yelled, at the top of my lungs, "Ash, Ranee, help me!" He told me, "**Don't waste your breath, he can't hear you….no one can.**" At those words, my evil self took back over…half way. Unknown to either of us, he was wrong…very wrong.

**Ranee's POV**

I was watching the battle instantly and then, out of nowhere, I heard Paul's voice. But…it wasn't his ice cold voice. This voice sounded filled with love…and fear. I heard him say, "Ash, Ranee, help me!" I looked up and around. Dawn turned to me and asked, "Ranee, are you okay?" I answered, the best I could, "I-I thought I heard a voice." Misty just turned away from me and responded, under her breath, "Pretty sure it was just you getting dizzy again."

I snapped up and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Before Misty could answer, Brock saved us both. He commented, "Okay, that's enough you two." Barry turned to me and asked, "Whose voice did you think that you heard?" I answered, still pretty shaken up, "Paul's voice…unthawed." Barry perked up as he knew what I was talking about and responded, "But, he's sounding like the Paul we've all met. How can this be?" I shrugged and I was starting to hope that I wasn't hearing things.

Misty responded, "I think she's just hearing things due her being dizzy." I snarled under my breath and I wanted to tell her off right then and there but I thought it would best if I just wait it out. I just turned back to the battle and Dawn advised Misty, "Dial back a smidge, Misty." Brock nodded and our eyes went back to the battle. _'Please, please don't let be wishful thinking.'_ I thought to myself.

**Normal POV**

Paul commanded his Pokémon, "**Toxic Spikes!**" Toxic Spikes landed onto the battlefield as did Buizel and it was instantly poisoned. "Buizel!" Ash cried. Little did Ash know, that the real Paul was crying out for the seal weasel Pokémon as well, begging for his evil self to stop. The evil Paul ignored his pleas and went back to the battle. He commanded Drapion, "**Pin Missile!**" Pin Missile hit Buizel dead center, knocking the water type out. Misty felt bad for the water type as the referee called, "Buizel is unable to battle! Drapion wins!"

Ranee was holding her head, trying to keep her own thoughts straight. She was the only one able to hear Paul pleading with his evil self to stop what he was doing. Barry was the first to notice her unusual behavior. He knew that this battle was what she was waiting for but why was she acting so weirdly? Back to the battle, Ash called upon Staraptor and advised to beware of Drapion's tail. Paul commanded, "**Pin Missile!**" Drapion did as what it was told. Ash commanded, "Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Staraptor also did what it was told and just when Aerial Ace was about to hit, Drapion ducked and grabbed Staraptor with its tail. Paul commanded, "**Cross Poison!**" Drapion used its Cross Poison attack, which hit Staraptor and caused it to land on the ground.

Toxic Spikes took effect and knocked out Staraptor. With the referee saying, "Staraptor is unable to battle! Drapion wins!" Ash called back Staraptor. He looked up and saw that Paul was holding his head. Ash couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Ash decided to put that on the back burner and threw out Torterra next. Torterra is effected by the Toxic Spikes as well. Back in Veilstone, Reggie notes that Ash has made a big mistake. Ranee's parents, who came over to watch the match, agreed to that. Back in the stands, Misty's anger was melting away as she saw her _'rival'_ was holding her head in much pain. Dawn looked at Ranee with worry as did Brock and Barry. Even Team Rocket, who was near-by selling food, noticed this as well. They didn't know Ranee very well, but even those guys know when something is wrong.

Paul commanded, "**Cross Poison!**" Ash commanded, "Energy Ball!" Energy Ball hit first, causing Drapion to go back a little. Paul commanded, "**Pin Missile!**" Ash commanded, "Leaf Storm!" The two attacks collided, causing an explosion and the smoke cleared rather quickly. Ash commanded, "Rock Climb!" Torterra did as it was told but before it could finish up the move, Paul commanded, "**Poison Fang!**" Drapion grabbed Torterra and used the poison type move on the grass ground type. Torterra is weaken, obviously and Ash told his Pokémon, "Synthesis!" Torterra healed itself up and that quickly proved to be a bad move. Paul commanded Drapion, "**Pin Missile!**"

At that moment, Pin Missile hit Torterra, knocking it out. Dawn commented, "Déjà vue." Brock nodded in agreement as he knew that she was referencing Ash and Paul's battle at Lake Acuity. The referee called, "Torterra is unable to battle! Drapion wins!" Ash recalled Torterra. Brock commented, "I bet Paul did that to shatter Ash's confidence." Dawn pouted and responded, "I hope Ash is okay." Barry turned to Ranee and asked, "Are you okay?" Ranee answered the best she could, "Not really. I feel like I'm being torn apart." Misty perked up, her face softened as she saw a tear rolling down Ranee's face. She had heard Ranee whisper, "Please Ash. Please save Paul." _'Save Paul? What in the world?'_ Misty thought to herself. Paul heard Ranee's voice and asked his evil self, "Don't you care about what you're doing to Ranee?" The evil Paul perked up and asked, "**Wait. You can hear her?**"

At that moment, the evil Paul took over again as he recalled Drapion after taunting Ash a little about their battle at Lake Acuity. While he was taunting, the good and real Paul was thanking Ash for the great battle they had that day. Reggie was glued to his seat as were Ranee's parents, all of them wondering the outcome. Ash sent out Gliscor while evil Paul sent out Ninjask. Misty squirmed at the sight of the bug type. She still hated bugs. The evil Paul took over again and commanded Ninjask, "**Agility**!" Ninjask did as it what it was told. Ash commanded, "Stone Edge!" Ninjask quickly dodged it and Ash was surprised at its speed. Paul commanded, "**Fury Cutter!**" Ash commanded, "Fire Fang!" Gliscor didn't get a chance to attack for Ninjask was much speedier. Gliscor landed on the battlefield and the Toxic Spikes took effect. Ash had no choice but to call back Gliscor and call upon Infernape. Toxic Spikes took effect automatically. Ash thought, '_I've got to do something about those Toxic Spikes. Too bad I can't turn the whole battlefield upside down. Wait! Upside down, that's it!'_

Ash commanded his fire type, "Dig, Infernape!" Both Paul's couldn't help but wonder what Ash was up to. But, it was the good Paul that figured it out first. Ash commanded before the evil Paul could figure out, "Flare Blitz!" At that command, Flare Blitz burned up the Pin Missiles underground and it hit Ninjask as well. Paul shouted, "Wait to go, Infernape!" The evil Paul demanded, "**Keep quiet. You'll soon be gone forever once we win this battle.**" Paul didn't like the sound of that, not at all. The evil Paul took over again and commanded Ninjask as Infernape came up from underground, "**Giga Drain!**"

But, Ninjask was moving slower than usual. Ash saw this chance to strike. Ash commanded, "Mach Punch!" Infernape used Mach Punch against the bug type and it went down for the count. Misty was relieved that the bug type was down for the count. The referee called, "Ninjask is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Paul recalled Ninjask and Ash recalled Infernape. Paul called upon Froslass to take over. Ash turned to his electric mouse and Pikachu ran on to the field. Paul commanded, "**Hail!**" At those moment, it started to hail in the stadium. Brock commented, "That was a good choice seeing that Froslass' special ability is Snow Cloak. It moves faster in hail weather." Dawn added, "It looks like Paul is trying to end this in one move."

Barry turned to Ranee, who was still holding her head. Misty looked at her, fear in her eyes. She couldn't help but be afraid for her _'rival'_. After all, she barely knew this girl, only what she read in her file and what she had told them about Paul when they were kids. Back to the battle, Ash was able to get Pikachu to land Iron Tail successfully. The hail stopped as Paul commanded, "**Ice Beam!**" Ice Beam froze poor Pikachu solid. Paul commanded, "**Ice Shard!**" Ice Shard was about to be launched but Ash reacted first.

He called out, "Volt Tackle!" Pikachu did as it was told, shattered the ice, and hit Froslass dead center. Froslass was down and out. The referee called, "Froslass is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Barry, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, and Misty cheered as they knew that Ash had the lead again. Ranee was too much in pain from hearing Paul arguing with his evil self to notice. No one knew that she could hear them…not even both Paul's. But, both Paul's could hear her. Paul recalled Froslass and called upon Drapion.

Ash called Pikachu back and called upon Gliscor, who still looked weaken from its battle with Ninjask. Ash encouraged his Pokémon. Paul commanded, "**Pin Missile!**" Ash commanded, "Dodge it!" Gliscor did so in a clever way. Ash commanded, "Stone Edge!" Paul commanded, "Cross Poison!" The two attacks collided head on, creating an explosion.

**Ash's POV**

The smoke cleared and I knew that this battle wasn't over with. Not in a long shot. I looked over at Paul, who looked like he was a million miles away. At times, his eyes went from ice cold to warm as a fire type. I couldn't help but wonder if what was happening to him was what I went through when the evil king of Pokélantis did to me when I faced Brandon for the first time.

If that was the case, I had to defeat Paul and hope for the best. I commanded Gliscor, "Giga Impact!" Gliscor did as it was told and went into the smoke. Paul commanded, "**Poison Fang!**" That didn't work seeing that Gliscor had hit Drapion on its back and got away perfectly. Its training with the air battle master was helping me in a big way. It was giving me an edge. I decided not to get too ahead of myself, seeing that things weren't over yet. Paul commanded, "**Pin Missile!**" I commanded, "X-Scissor!" Gliscor dodged Pin Missile perfectly as I said to myself, _'Don't give up on me, Paul. And don't give up for Ranee's sake. She loves you.'_

_Announcer: Will Ash pull off a victory? Or will Paul turn the tides? And what of Ranee? Stay tuned for the final installment as I promise you, it will get hot!_

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I wanted to see the episode first before I re-mixed it! Let me elaborate a little. I got the idea of Paul having a split persona after seeing 'Battling the Enemy Within' for the hundredth time. That's where I got the idea for this chapter. I hope you like and please review!_


	8. Battling a Thaw in Relations!

The seventh chapter:

Battling a Thaw in Relations!

**Ash's POV**

Gliscor was getting even closer to Drapion but just then, one of the Pin Missiles hit Gliscor dead center. Gliscor went down but it was not out. I snarled a little as I looked over to the other side of the battlefield. Paul's eyes were neutral. They weren't cold and they weren't hot. I turned up to the stands and saw that Ranee was holding her head, in pain.

Maybe…maybe I was right. Paul was possessed by his evil self and no one could hear his evil self and his true self arguing…except Ranee. Maybe because she loved him so. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I didn't know what to do.

Maybe what I had to do was the same thing my friends did when they saved me from the evil king of Pokélantis. I started to try and reach out to him…I had too. After all, if this was the case, then his evil self would have to go…for everyone's sake.

**Paul's POV**

I snarled at my evil self. "How could I let an evil persona like you take me over?" I asked myself…literally. My evil self answered, "**That's because your soul is weak. That's why I was able to take over so easily but when we met that pathetic trainer…**" I perked up and asked, "Do you mean Ash?" He rolled his eyes and answered, "**That's the pathetic trainer. When we first met him, you started fighting back against me due to him being…**" Just then, Ash's voice caught both our attentions. Ash screamed, "What are you waiting for, Paul? Aren't you going to attack or are you too much of a chicken?"

I screamed, "No, Ash! Don't make him mad!" There was no answer. My evil self cracked a smile and told Ash, "**I'm no chicken and I will prove it right here and now.**" My evil self took control yet again for just a few moments to control Drapion. He yelled, "**Cross Poison!**" Ash told Gliscor, "Fire Fang!" Gliscor dodged Cross Poison with the greatest of ease and hit Drapion dead center. Drapion was down and out. We both heard the referee call, "Drapion is unable to battle! Gliscor wins!"

Where I was concerned for my Pokémon, my evil self was just mad that he had lost against Ash yet again. He recalled Drapion, snarled, and said, "**Well, we've got one Pokémon left compared to Ash's three. We aren't going to let that pathetic trainer win.**" I snarled and told him, "I rather lose to Ash and lose you than lose my Pokémon and Ranee. Don't you care that you're hurting her?" He just turned away from me and told me, "**She's pathetic too.**"

I snarled. Boy, I was getting mad! How dare he say that about the girl I loved? Just then, a voice caught our attention. The voice said, _"That's not nice to say."_ We both spun around and saw….Ranee's spirit. "Ranee?" I asked, surprised. My evil self asked, "**How did….?**" Then he realized, "**Of course! Your special ability!**"

**Misty's POV**

I looked over at Ranee who had let go of her head and was watching the battle. She was awful quiet. I didn't like it. Wait, why was I so worried? After all, she was my rival….right? Dawn told Brock, forcing me out of my thoughts, "There is no need to worry. I'm sure Ash will win."

Brock told her, "Well, the thing of it is that Paul's last Pokémon have taken no damage where all of Ash's Pokémon have." Barry said, "Ah, man. I'm so into this battle." I nodded in agreement and looked over to Ranee yet again and saw that her eyes were sort of glazed over. _'What's wrong with her?'_ I thought to myself and added, _'Wait, why do I care? She is my rival and as soon as this drama is over…I'm challenging her to a full six-on-six battle.'_

**Normal POV**

Paul was down his final Pokémon…Electrivire. Ash wanted to recall Gliscor back but realized that Gliscor would have the advantage. Unknown to everyone, Ranee's spirit somehow got into Paul's body and was trying to help the true Paul fight back against his evil self. The evil Paul just took over one-third of Paul's body but it was enough to control Paul's voice and thoughts. Paul commanded, "**Electrivire, Thunder in the ground!**" Electrivire did as it was told and put its two tails into the ground. The Thunder tore apart the battlefield and hit Gliscor on the head. Barry pointed out, "Wow, that looks a lot like what Ash did with Infernape earlier."

Misty, Dawn, Brock, and Piplup nodded in agreement. Gliscor looked weakened as you can tell. Ash decided to try something. He commanded, "Giga Impact!" Gliscor came in close to Electrivire. Paul commanded, "**Block it!**" Electrivire did as it was told and blocked poor Gliscor. Electrivire wrapped its two tails around Gliscor, making it unable to move. The true Paul yelled, "Don't do it!" The evil Paul just smirked. Ranee yelled, _"Stop this! You're hurting poor Gliscor!"_ The evil Paul just ignored them and commanded, "**Brick Break!**"

Electrivire did as it was told and the attack knocked Gliscor out. Gliscor was down for the count. The referee called, "Gliscor is unable to battle! Electrivire wins!" Ash recalled Gliscor back and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu ran out onto the battlefield. Team Rocket was watching intensely like everyone else. Brock pointed out, "It wouldn't be wise if Ash uses an electric attack against Electrivire, seeing that its special ability is Motor Drive. It will take no damage from any electric moves and its speed will be boosted."

Dawn added, "It would be." Barry pointed out, "Then it will be the best if Ash avoids using electric moves." Misty nodded and added, "Yeah otherwise Ash will be losing." Misty turned to Ranee and her eyes were still glazed over. Misty and the others had no idea that Ranee was in danger. Paul commanded, "**Electrivire, Thunder in the ground!**" Ash thought, _'I knew that he was going to do that again.'_ Ash told Pikachu, "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu avoided the falling rocks and hit Electrivire right on the head. Ranee yelled, _"Direct hit!"_ The true Paul added, "Go, Ash!" The evil Paul just snarled. With those two going back and forth, the evil Paul couldn't consecrate. Then, he came up with an evil idea. Since both of them were her, maybe…just maybe. Meanwhile, he commanded, "**Grab Pikachu!**" Electrivire grabbed Pikachu with both tails. Back in Veilstone City, Reggie was disappointed that Ash fell for the same trap yet again. Mr. and Mrs. Katina were watching intensely, worried how this battle was affecting their daughter and her special ability.

The evil Paul taunted Ash. It didn't faze Ash but he commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu used Iron Tail to escape and hit Electrivire. Ash had to try something else. He had to get through to the true Paul. He yelled to Pikachu, "Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran towards Electrivire with no fear. Barry perked up and asked, "Why would Ash go and do that if he knows that it won't work?" Misty perked up too and was seriously starting to wonder why Ranee wasn't saying anything.

Electrivire's special ability was activated and Paul commanded, "**Thunder Punch!**" Electrivire did as it was told and charged at Pikachu with amazing speed. The true Paul yelled, "Pikachu, look out!" Pikachu perked up as it heard the true Paul. Ranee perked up too and said, _"Pikachu heard you, Paul!"_ Ash heard him too…and Ranee. Ash ignored that for now and told Pikachu, "Iron Tail!" Pikachu did as it was told and blocked Thunder Punch.

The evil Paul commented on how this was just like his first battle with Ash. With one arm free, Electrivire was able to use another attack. The evil Paul commanded, "**Brick Break!**" With a swing of its arm, Brick Break hit Pikachu right on the head. Pikachu went down for the count.

Ranee gasped at the sight and at that moment, Ash knew something was wrong. He shouldn't be able to hear Ranee gasp over the roar of this crowd. So, that meant… The referee called, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Electrivire wins!"

**Ash's POV**

I ran out to Pikachu and brought it back to my side of the battlefield. Pikachu called to me, "Pika pi. Pika chu pi, pi pika." I knew what that had meant. I told Pikachu, "I know. Ranee is somehow in Paul's body." I spun around and added, "Which only means one thing. Paul has a split personality. Like when the evil king of Pokélantis took me over."

I shouted, "Paul, can you hear me! Answer me!" There was no response. I tried something else. I decided to try to talking to Paul like there was nothing wrong. I yelled, "Infernape will be showing you a thing or three." I threw a poke ball and Infernape appeared. _'It's all up to you, Infernape. Save Paul….and Ranee.'_ I thought to myself.

**Paul's POV**

I perked up and saw Infernape. Ranee saw Infernape too. She whispered, _"Infernape…our last hope."_ I turned to her and asked, "What are you talking about?" The evil Paul answered, "**Don't you get it? If Infernape loses, I take over you once again and I'll be taking over Ranee as well. With her special ability, I'll be more powerful and I'll be able to beat Cynthia.**" I turned to him and said, "That's not going to happen." At that time, we clashed. The last thing I could remember before passing out was Ranee screaming out to me, _"Paul!"_

**Normal POV**

While the true Paul was battling his evil self, the battle was heating up. Electrivire was attacking Infernape left and right. And Infernape was attacking Electrivire attacking left and right as well. The battle was getting intense and Infernape felt the effects of poison. The smoke cleared and Electrivire was still standing. Flamethrower, Brick Break, Mach Punch, and Thunder Punch were going back and forth between the two Pokémon. Even Cynthia was at the edge of her seat. She couldn't believe the battle that was unfolding before her very eyes.

Ash commanded, "Mach Punch!" Before the Mach Punch could hit, Electrivire caught Infernape in its tails again. Reggie commented, "Ah, man. How many times is Ash going to fall for that?" Reggie had no idea that wasn't what the true Paul wanted. Reggie didn't even know that his own brother had developed a split personality and Ranee's special ability had allowed her to try and help. The evil Paul commanded, "**Thunder!**" Electrivire electrocuted Infernape and the poor fire type went down. Ranee gasped and said, under her breath, _"No, Infernape."_ She really thought that it was over. The evil Paul was in full control again. She gasped again and said, _"No."_ With tears rolling down her face, she heard the referee start to say, "Infernape is unable to…"

Electrivire stopped the referee by taunting Infernape to get back up. The evil Paul told Infernape, "**You're just as pathetic as your trainer.**" Ranee snarled at the evil Paul and before he could try and take her over, a flash of red light captured both of their attentions. Ash told the evil Paul, "That's what you think. This battle has only just begun." Ranee saw that Infernape's Blaze was activated. The evil Paul saw the same thing as the true Paul was able to escape his evil alter ego yet again. Everyone was thrilled at the sight. Even Team Rocket was thrilled.

Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!" The evil Paul commanded, "**Thunder!**" Flamethrower hit Electrivire head on as the evil Paul now commanded, "**Thunder Punch!**" Ash commanded, "Mach Punch!" It was a direct hit. Ash and the evil Paul now commanded their Pokémon with a final attack. Paul commanded, "**Thunder Punch!**" Ash commanded, "Flare Blitz!" With that, the two attacks collided. Both of the Pokémon were still standing after the explosion of the two powerful attacks. Eventually, Electrivire went down and out for the count. The referee yelled, "Electrivire is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins!"

As our heroes cheered for Ash's victory, Team Rocket did as well. Ranee's spirit was able to return to her own body as the true Paul kissed her on the lips. Ranee's eyes returned to normal as she now got up and cheered. Ash turned into the stands and smiled at his friends. He had finally had done it. He finally defeated Paul. Paul's eye returned to the warm state that Ranee knew so well. Paul ran out to Electrivire and asked his Pokémon, "Electrivire, are you okay?"

Electrivire perked up as it saw the love in his eyes. Electrivire had never seen that before but it liked it. It nodded as Paul smiled. Paul told it, "Thanks so much and take a good rest." He recalled Electrivire back to its ball as Infernape collapsed on the battlefield. Ash called out, "Infernape!" Ash got his weakened fire type up as Paul ran over.

Paul asked, "Is Infernape okay?" Ash shrugged and answered, "I don't know." He turned to Paul and asked, "Help me?" Paul nodded and he grabbed Infernape's other arm. Pikachu ran out of the stadium, leading the charge. Paul and Ash dragged Infernape the Pokémon Center…together. Ash turned to Paul and saw the concern in his eyes. That's when Ash knew. Paul…the true Paul was back.

_Announcer: And so as the battle between Ash and Paul has ended in a happy ending, what will happen to Infernape? And what of Ranee's plan? And how will our heroes react to the true story? Find that out and more….next time!_


	9. Regaining Infernape's Trust!

_AK1028: I decidate this chapter to AshKetchumForever for reviewing each of my chapters thus far. I also like to give a shout out to EchidnaPower who helped me with 'Working on the Right Move!' and Team Rocket's motto. This one is for you guys!_

* * *

The eighth chapter:

Regaining Infernape's Trust!

**Ash's POV**

That night was particularly long, especially for Paul and me. We were both waiting patiently for Nurse Joy to tell us how Infernape was doing. Pikachu and the others were doing fine and had all accepted Paul's story. They felt sorry for Paul as did I. Paul even called Reggie and told him what had happened while I called Professor Oak and my mom. Reggie told Paul that he couldn't make it but Ranee's folks would be coming as soon as they could.

Professor Oak couldn't make it but my mom was planning to come out. I turned to Paul and asked, "Exactly what happened to you out there this afternoon?" Paul sighed and answered, "It's a long story, Ash. But, can you explain to me why my alter ego was so threatened by you? He said that you were something before you cut us off." I sighed too as I told Paul, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." Paul shrugged and responded, "Fair enough." He looked around and asked, "Have you seen Ranee?" I answered, "She went to go tell everyone your story….except Misty." Paul shot me a curious look as I added, "It's a long story."

After I had said that, Paul and I started talking for hours. I couldn't believe how much he had been through and he couldn't believe what I had been through. Paul even told me that Ranee had a special ability called the Dimensional Scream. I asked, "Dimensional Scream? What is that?" Paul explained, "Well, Ranee can be able to see into the past or future by merely touching anything or anyone. Even an attack coming her way, she will be able to predict the past or future." I exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

Paul thought for a minute and told me, "Come to think of it, her Dimensional Scream was able for her spirit to come into my body. It was really weird." I smiled and responded, "I'll tell you something even weirder. I was once possessed by this evil king when I challenged Brandon for the first time." Paul turned to me, shocked. I nodded and added, "Before that, I found out that I am a decent of Sir Aaron." Paul asked, "Does that mean…?" I nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm an aura guardian." Paul shot me a look of shock and Pikachu came over.

It asked me, "Pika, pi?" I told Pikachu, "No, there's no word on Infernape yet." Paul turned to me and told me, "I'm getting worried here." I nodded and just then the light went off. Paul, Pikachu, and I jumped up as Nurse Joy came out.

I asked, "Nurse Joy; how's my Infernape?" Joy answered, "Infernape is fine. As long it takes it easy for a while, it will have a full recovery." Paul and I exchanged sighs of relief as Paul asked, "Can we see it?" Joy smiled and answered, "Of course!" She led us into Infernape's room and saw Infernape resting. It woke up and saw me. It smiled and then perked up. It saw Paul.

**Infernape's POV**

What was Paul doing here? Hadn't he insulted me enough? And Ash was standing there as was Pikachu, actually approving of him being here! I asked Pikachu, in my language, _"What's __he__ doing here?"_ I pointed to Paul, angrily. Ash saw this and told me, "Infernape, Paul has something to tell you." I snarled and told Ash, in my language, _"If it is more insults, I'm __not__ in the mood to listening to it."_ Paul tried to say, "Infernape…." I snapped.

I yelled, in my language, _"You've made it perfectly clear that you never cared about me! That's why you let me go! And from that day forward, I vowed that Ash and I would prove you wrong! And now that I did, I don't ever want to see you ever again!"_ Pikachu turned to me, shocked. He asked me, in his language, _"You don't mean that, do you?"_ I snarled and responded, _"You bet I do!"_ I turned away from them and added, _"Get out of my sight."_ Ash tried to say, "But, Infernape."

I turned back around and yelled as loud as I could, _"Get out!"_ With that, Ash and Pikachu both ran out. But, before Paul could run out, I snarled at him. He tried to tell me, "Infernape, please listen to me! Or at least listen to Ash or Ranee!" _'Ranee? It has been a long time I have seen her but why is he mentioning her? It's pretty clear that he does __not__ care about her….or me.'_ I thought to myself.

I found myself angry, so I got my Blaze activated to really make my point clear as I yelled, _"What part of 'get out' did you not understand?"_ With that, Paul ran out as I went back to sleep. Ranee was someone I would have to deal with later.

**Paul's POV**

Ash, Pikachu, and I got outside and I told Ash, "That could've gone better." Ash nodded and told me, "I should've expected that Infernape wasn't ready to listen to you." Pikachu looked terrible and added, "Pika, pika." Ash turned to me and said, "I'm going to see how Ranee is doing with the others." He asked, "Come with?"

I shook my head and answered, "Maybe later. I'm going to stick around for a while." Ash replied, "Okay, I'll see you later." Pikachu added, "Pika chu pi." With that, the two of them walked off. I turned back around to Infernape's room. _'Infernape, please don't hate me. It's not me that you should hate. It's my evil self you should hate. I know I do.'_ I thought to myself.

**Normal POV**

The very next day, Ash went over to his friends. The only one not there was Misty. Ash went over and asked Ranee, "How did it go?" Ranee smiled and answered, "They understood the story." Dawn told Ash, "I feel so bad for Paul." Brock added, "No child should ever have to go through that." Barry yelled, "If I ever come across his father, I'm going to give him a fine like there is no tomorrow!" Ranee looked at her Pokétch and said, "I've got to get going. I've got to train for my semi-final match." Ash perked up and responded, "And I've got to get to my semi-final match."

Dawn asked, "Ash, where's Paul?" Ash shrugged and answered, "I haven't seen him since last night." Barry wondered, "I hope he's okay." Ash added, "And I hope he didn't go to see Infernape." Pikachu added, "Pika, pika." With that, Ash went off for his match while Ranee went off to train. Meanwhile, Paul was headed towards Ash's match and to check on his healing Pokémon when all of the sudden he heard a crash and thud.

**Paul's POV**

I asked aloud, "What was that?" I spun around and saw a robot and a robot hand taking a few of the poke balls and…Ash's Infernape. I gasped in terror as I ran over and saw….Team Rocket! I yelled, "Alright, what are you three losers up to?" They answered by doing their motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

I rolled my eyes when they were done and commented, "I am so not scared of that lame old motto." Jessie snapped and responded, "Lame? Excuse me, cold hearted twerp but that motto is the foundation of our very evilness!" I rolled my eyes again and told her, "Excuse me but the name happens to be Paul." Jessie rolled her eyes and responded, "Whatever." James snapped at Meowth and said, "Meowth, get us out of here." Meowth got out a remote and said, "You bet!"

With that, Meowth pushed the button and they started to climb. I yelled, "Get back here, you thieves!" With that, I raced after them. I grabbed onto the robot that was holding Infernape. I felt my feet lifting off of the ground and I looked over at Infernape. It was looking at me, with much shock in its eyes. I told it, "Don't worry, I'm coming." I started to climb up the robot and felt myself going upwards. James yelled, "Meowth, do something!" Jessie also yelled, "The cold hearted twerp is starting to act like the twerp!" Meowth pointed out, "We can't go any faster."

'_Now is my chance!'_ I thought to myself. I kept climbing and got to Infernape. I told it, "Hang on, Infernape. I'm going to save all of our skins." I climbed past Infernape and got to the basket. Jessie yelled, "Alright, you invited the cold hearted twerp." I threatened, "You're taking Infernape or any of these poke balls." James snapped and said, "We'll see about that! Hop to it, Carnvine!" He threw his poke ball and the fly catcher appeared. It did a quick u-turn, biting James' on the head. James yelled, pulling Carnvine off, "Not me, the cold hearted twerp! Bullet Seed!" At that moment, Carnvine got off of James' head and started Bullet seed.

Using my acrobats, I was able to dodge them and I was able for Carnvine to miss me and hit the balloon. A hole appeared as we quickly went down. In the confusion, the robot hand let go of Infernape. I saw this and jumped down. I grabbed Infernape and forced it up. I landed on the ground with a thud and Infernape landed without a scratch. It hurt a little but did it ever felt good! I got up and asked Infernape, "Infernape, are you okay?"

Before Infernape could answer, Jessie snarled at James after getting out of the wreckage and said, "If you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself." She threw a poke ball and Seviper appeared. She commanded, "Poison Tail!" Seviper came straight at us. I got in front of Infernape and protected it. Before the Poison Tail could hit me, a Flamethrower hit Seviper first. Seviper went down but it was not out. I saw Infernape, standing in front of me. I asked, surprised, "Infernape?"

**Infernape's POV**

I turned to my former master, who was looking at me in shock. He couldn't believe that I had saved him and I could not believe that I could not see the love in his eyes before. I told him, in my language, _"I understand now. You never meant to hurt me. You always wanted us to be partners."_ James asked, "Meowth, what's Chimmy saying?" Meowth translated, "Chimmy is saying that he understands now that the cold heart twerp never meant to hurt him. That he wanted them to be partners." My former master responded, "That is true. You see, my father abused me when I was eight and after hitting the road when I was ten, I created an evil alter ego who wanted the power. I never wanted that. I wanted friends….like Ranee and Ash." Finally, he collapsed and cried.

He said, in between tears, "I'm so sorry, Infernape. Please, forgive me." I walked over and wiped away his tears. I responded, _"I already have."_ He smiled at me, knowing what I had said. Jessie scolded, "Enough with the drama! Seviper, Bite!" Seviper came at me and Paul commanded, "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" I did as I was told and used Flamethrower on Seviper. It was strong enough to knock into Carnvine, then Team Rocket, and then into the robot. With an explosion and a ping, they were gone.

Paul came over to me as I collapsed a little. He told me, as he hugged me, "Infernape that was amazing." He then added, as he let go, "I see nothing wrong with us being friends." He asked, "Do you?" I smiled as I hugged my former master…and friend. He added, "I'll take that as a yes." With that, we took the poke balls back to the center. Nurse Joy gushed, "Oh, thank you so much for getting the poke balls back, Paul." Paul smiled and responded, "Truth be told, Nurse Joy, Infernape was the one who defeated Team Rocket."

I perked up. He had just given me credit for saving the day! I couldn't believe it but then again, this was a brand new Paul. Nurse Joy commented, "Well, thank you Infernape." Just then, I heard my master calling out to Paul. "Paul!" Paul spun around and saw Ash running over with Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, and Barry on his heels. Paul smiled and responded, "Hey, Ash." I turned to my master too as he told us, "I made it to the finals!"

Paul and I exchanged smiles as Paul told him, "That's great Ash!" Dawn perked up when she saw me and asked, "What's Infernape doing out of bed?" Barry and Brock asked, in unison, "What happened?" I answered, in my language, _"It's a long story."_ Paul commented, "Like Infernape said, it's a long story." With that, we both busted out laughing with everyone watching over in shock at the sight.

**Ranee's POV**

I was training with my Alakazam and Absol. Infernape was watching near-by as I heard somebody coming. Absol snarled as I spun around. I saw Misty. I smiled and said, "Oh, hi Misty." I asked, "Can I help you with something?" Misty showed me a poke ball and demanded, "I want to have a full six-on-six battle with you!" I perked up as did Alakazam, Infernape, and Absol. I asked, shocked, "Huh?"

_Announcer: Well, this is interesting turn of events. Now that Infernape and Paul patched things up, can Ranee do the same with Misty without ruining her plan? Find out, next time!_


	10. Testing the Rough Waters!

The ninth chapter:

Testing the Rough Waters!

**Ranee's POV**

Did Misty just ask me what I think she asked me? She did. I stood there, weighing my opinions. Absol was snarling at Misty and Absol brushed up against me. It was enough to start a Dimensional Scream. I saw Misty pushing me, I fell into the river, and Misty then tripped on a rock and fell in after me. I shook myself out of it and saw Absol protecting me. Being the disaster Pokémon, it could predict when something bad was about to happen. I could see why it was protecting me.

I smiled at Absol and told Misty, "I must respectfully decline your offer." Misty snapped and asked, "What? Why? Are you afraid that I'll beat you?" I shook my head and answered, "No but I don't think that you should be challenging me during an important tournament. I need to focus on my matches and any respectful trainer and/or gym leader can understand that." I recalled my three Pokémon and headed off. At that moment, Misty put her hand on my shoulder and she pushed me.

Like I predicted, I went into the river. Like I also predicted, Misty tripped on a rock and fell in after me. I grabbed a poke ball out of my pouch and threw it into the water. Within a flash of light, my Gorebyss appeared. But, mine was a different color. It was a beautiful gold color. I yelled, "Gorebyss help me!" Gorebyss did as it told and swam over to me. Gorebyss tried its hardest to get to shore but the current was too strong.

I saw Misty out of the corner out of my eye. I saw that she and Corsola were also having trouble against the strong current. Just then, I went under the water because the current was too strong for me to fight. I tried to fight against the current to get back up to the surface but couldn't. My lungs felt like they were going to pop. My eyes started to close and eventually my world went dark.

**Misty's POV**

Ranee was forced down to the bottom of the fast moving river. Gorebyss dived in after her. _'Good, that takes care of the garbage. Wait, what am I thinking? She's in trouble and rival or not…she needs my help.'_ I thought to myself. At that moment, I decided to put my rivalry and hated for her aside. I decided to save her. I turned to Corsola and yelled, "Corsola, Dive!" Corsola nodded and did as it was told. We got down to the bottom where I saw Gorebyss and Ranee. Gorebyss used its Psychic and lifted Ranee up. I grabbed her and kicked myself up to the surface. I got to a slower moving part of the river and pulled Ranee to safety.

Gorebyss slithered up to its master, clearly worried. As I was catching my breath, I checked Ranee over. I felt her neck. Her pulse was there but it was weak. "Oh, no. Tell me that I didn't…" Just when I was about to cry, Ranee started to cough. I asked, "Ranee, are you okay?" Gorebyss asked, "Gore?" Ranee coughed some more and finally answered, "Yeah, I'm okay." She turned to her shiny Gorebyss and added, "Thanks for your help, Gorebyss." Gorebyss smiled and nodded. Ranee recalled back her south sea Pokémon. I turned to Corsola and told it, "You were great, too." Corsola said, "Corsola!" I recalled my coral Pokémon.

I turned to Ranee and apologized, "I'm sorry that I pushed you into the river." Ranee smiled at me and responded, "It's no big deal. We're both okay as are our Pokémon and that's what counts." I slowly smiled back as she made a great point. I saw her locket was opened and saw her as a nine year old kid. I saw a young boy there too. He looked a lot like…. Ranee noticed that her locket was open and closed it before I could find out who it was. She changed the subject on me and added, "Thanks for saving my life, Misty." I turned to her and said, "No problem." Technically, I didn't want to but I wasn't going to let her die like that….

Ranee checked her Pokétch and yelled, "Geeze, I got a half an hour to get to my match!" I perked up and saw that I had no idea where we were. I told her, "Uh, Ranee. This may sound like a dumb question but….do you know where we are?" Ranee perked up too and noticed that we were hopelessly lost. She smiled and told me, "No need to worry, Misty!" I perked up and stated, jokily, "You have been hanging around Dawn too much." With a flick of her wrist, her Fearow appeared.

She told her flying type, "Fearow, can you find the stadium?" Fearow nodded and flew off. Ranee yelled after it left, "I'm counting on you!" With those words, I felt like I was walking down memory lane. Ash always encouraged his Pokémon in the same way. Ranee was a lot like Ash. Maybe that's why….

I turned to Ranee as we were walking through the forest and asked, "Uh, Ranee? Do you think that there are bugs in this forest?" Ranee answered, "There might be. She turned to me and asked, "Why?" Just before I could answer, a large bee appeared in front of us. It wasn't a Beedrill. It was…. Ranee yelled, "Vespiquen!" With that, we yelled and ran away from it with me leading the charge.

**Ranee's POV**

We were running away from the Vespiquen. We had obviously disturbed it in some way. Misty was a lot faster than me, probably because she was afraid of bugs…. I decided to do something about it. Since Misty saved me, I should return the favor. I threw a ball and out came my newly caught Snover. I commanded, "Snover, Ice Shard!" Snover did as he was told and hit Vespiquen pretty hard.

It was enough to make the beehive Pokémon fly in the other direction. Misty and I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned to my frosted tree Pokémon. I told it, "Great work, Snover." Snover said, "Snow!" With that, it hugged me. It was a cold hug but I had learned to love it. Misty came over to me and said, "Looks like Snover is quite affectionate with you." I responded, "Yeah. It's like Ash and Bayleef." I recalled Snover as I heard Fearow screeching.

I asked, "Did you find the stadium?" Fearow nodded as I turned to Misty. I said, "Come on, let's get on out here!" Misty nodded in agreement as we followed Fearow. Misty told me, "Thanks for saving me from the Vespiquen." I smiled and responded, "Well, now we're even."

'_Considering….'_ I thought to myself but a suction sound made me think otherwise as Fearow had gotten sucked up. I yelled, "Fearow!" Then, I asked, "What's going on here?" I heard some evil cackling and quickly knew that I was going to seriously regret asking that question.

**Normal POV**

Team Rocket's balloon came up over the horizon with a patch up robot which had Fearow. After hearing that Ranee had asked what was going on, Team Rocket went right into their motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

Both girls yelled in unison, "Team Rocket!" Ranee yelled, "Give me back Fearow, you thieves!" Jessie answered, "Sure as soon as you stop being twerps. Go, Seviper!" She threw a poke ball and out popped Seviper. James yelled, "Let's go, Carnvine!" He also threw a poke ball and out popped Carnvine. It did a u-turn and bit James on the head. He yelled, "Not me, them!" Both girls looked at one other and nodded. They thought it would be best that they should work together. They both got a poke ball ready and threw them.

Misty yelled, "Misty calls Golduck!" Within a flash of light, the water/psychic type appeared. Ranee yelled, "Ampharos, debut time!" Within another flash of light, the electric type appeared. Jessie commanded, "Seviper, Poison Tail!" Seviper came at Golduck and Ranee decided to protect it. Ranee commanded, "Ampharos, Thunder!" Thunder saved Golduck in the nick of time. James commanded, "Carnvine, Bullet Seed!" The Bullet Seed came at Ampharos and Misty decided to protect it. Misty commanded, "Golduck, Psychic!" Psychic saved Ampharos in the nick of time. Both girls smiled at one other.

Ranee was glad that Misty had put their _"rivalry"_ behind and they were working together like there was nothing wrong. Misty was glad that Ranee was a good friend and soon as the tournament was over, she would congratulate Ash and Ranee. Ranee commanded, "Ampharos Signal Beam!" Misty commanded, "Golduck, Water Pulse!" The two moves hit Seviper and Carnvine dead center. It also hit Team Rocket, freed Fearow, and the thieves were blasted off. Ranee and Misty shouted in victory and high fived one other.

Fearow screeched, catching the attention of the two girls. Ranee looked at her Pokétch and said, panicked, "Ah, we only got ten minutes to get to the stadium!" Misty perked up and said, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, the two girls ran off for the stadium and Ranee made it just in time. Misty turned to Ranee and said, "Good luck, Ranee." Ranee smiled back at her and responded, "Thanks!"

**Ranee's POV**

My opponent's Cacturne went down and the referee called, "Cacturne is unable to battle! Infernape wins! The victor of this match is Ranee Katina!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs, "We did it!" Infernape jumped up and yelled, "Infernape!" The announcer said, "Well, it's decided! Ranee Katina from Veilstone City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will be facing off against each other in the finals! Be here, the day after tomorrow! For it will be an exciting match!"

I said to Infernape, "He has no idea. Right, Infernape?" Infernape nodded and responded, "Infernape!" We headed out of the stadium and met up to Misty. I asked her, "Hey, I was wondering if that Golduck of yours is the same Psyduck Ash was telling me about?" Misty nodded and answered, "Yeah and your Gorebyss is gorgeous." I smiled and responded, "Thanks." We shook hands as it was again enough to start a Dimensional Scream. I saw how she met Ash and everything.

I shook myself out of it, smiled, and said, "Thanks again for saving my life again." Misty smiled back at me and responded, "No problem and thanks for saving my life." We stopped shaking hands as I headed off. At that moment, I knew that things were going to go smoothly from here out in.

_Announcer: And so, with the finals finally decided, Ranee and Ash will finally go head-to-head. Who will emerge victorious: Ranee Katina or Ash Ketchum?_


	11. The Final Match of the Century!

The tenth chapter:

The Final Match of the Century!

**Ash's POV**

As Pikachu and I entered the stadium, I heard the roar of the crowd. The energy in the crowd was huge. As my mind flashbacked to last night, I was introduced to Ranee's parents, Roy and Elizabeth Katina. Nice people.

My mom had also arrived and we filled them in on what had been happening and agreed to keep it quiet about Ranee's plan. Ranee entered the stadium at that moment, forcing me back to the current events. I was in the finals up against Ranee.

**Ranee's POV**

As I entered the stadium, the roar of the crowd really surprised me. I had never gotten this far before and the energy of it was really getting to me. I was psyched. I couldn't wait to face Ash in a full battle.

Since we had never had just a one-on-one battle, I had no clue what Ash's battle style was and he had no idea what mine was. It was going to be a very interesting battle. At that moment, the announcer started to introduce us to the crowd.

**Normal POV**

The announcer boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the Sinnoh League Conference! Today, we have an exciting match up! On the left hand side is Ranee Katina, a coordinator/trainer from Veilstone City trying to reach the very top. But, will she taste victory or will Ash Ketchum, a young budding train from Pallet Town stop her from getting there? Let's watch and see." The battlefield was decided; it was a desert like battlefield. With the field in place, Ranee called on her first Pokémon.

She told Ash, "Here we go and we're not holding back. Sandslash, let's go!" She threw her poke ball and her Sandslash appeared. Dawn got her Pokédex out and looked up Sandslash. The Pokédex chirped, "Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon. If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spikes and claws. They grow back in a day."

Brock pointed out, "Sandslash is a ground type and it would have an advantage on a desert like battlefield like this." Paul also pointed out, "She wants to give herself plenty enough room to study Ash's battle style." Barry responded, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that they never had a one-on-one battle before." Misty thought to herself, _'Come on, Ash. You can do it.'_ Delia cheered for her son while Roy and Elizabeth cheered for their daughter. Ash got a poke ball ready and said, "Sceptile, I choose you!" He threw his poke ball and his Sceptile appeared. The referee told them, "Ranee has the first attack. Begin!"

Ranee didn't waste any time. She commanded her mouse, "Fury Cutter!" Sandslash ran at Sceptile with amazing speed. Dawn commented, "It is fast." Ash responded, "But, Sceptile is faster. Dodge it!" With ever greater speed, Sceptile dodged the super effective move. Ranee smirked and told Ash, "Nice try but it is going to take more than that to stop Sandslash. Swift!" Sandslash spun around making little stars come out of its body. It hit Sceptile. Ash yelled out, "Sceptile!"

Sceptile was a bit dazed but unhurt. Ranee smiled and responded, "Sceptile has great endurance. But, it won't stand a chance against this. Poison Jab!" Sandslash spun around and made a fist. It came at Sceptile but Ash reacted first. Ash commanded, "Leaf Storm!" Leaf Storm hit Sandslash first. Sandslash went down and it was out. The referee called, "Sandslash is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" Ranee recalled her Pokémon. She smiled at her poke ball and said, "Great job. Take a nice long rest."

Delia commented, "Sandslash was so fast like Sceptile." Roy nodded and responded, "Well, any of the Pokémon that Ranee leaves in our care get the best of care." Brock seemed impressed and said, "Let's see what Ranee is going to do against Sceptile." Ranee got another ball ready and threw it. Within a flash of light, her Snover appeared. Ash thought to himself, _'She's going with an ice type. What could she be up to?'_ He went to Sceptile and told it, "Be careful, Sceptile." Sceptile nodded as the referee yelled, "Begin!"

Ash commanded, "Bullet Seed!" Sceptile nodded and the Bullet Seed came straight at Snover. Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Snover did as it was told and Ranee ducked the Bullet Seed. Ash perked up and thought; _'Now I know what she wanted! She wanted a Dimensional Scream!'_ Ranee got back up and smirked. She commanded, "Snover, Ice Beam right at Sceptile's chest!" Snover did as it was told and not only did it cause damage, it froze Sceptile a bit as well! Ash yelled, "Sceptile!"

Sceptile struggled to get freed but Ranee commanded, "Icy Wind!" Snover got in at close range and fired. It froze Sceptile solid and it was down for the count. The referee called, "Sceptile is unable to battle! Snover wins!" Ranee and Snover celebrated as Snover started to glow a bright white light. As Ash recalled Sceptile, he had saw Snover was gone and in its place was Abomasnow. The announcer yelled, "Well, this an interesting turn of events as Snover has evolved into Abomasnow!"

Elizabeth perked up and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that." Misty knew that Snover was strong from the other day went Ranee used it to save their butts but she never expected…. Ranee got out her purple Pokédex and looked up her newly evolved Pokémon. Her Pokédex chirped, "Abomasnow, the frosted tree Pokémon. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are covered with snow. It hides itself by whipping up blizzards." Ranee smiled at Abomasnow and said, "That's awesome! You evolved into Abomasnow!" Abomasnow smiled. Ash smiled too. This gave him a chance to give Ranee a shock.

She turned to Ash and asked, "So, Ash. Which fire type are you going to use? Torkoal or Infernape?" Ash smirked and answered, "Neither." Ranee perked up as did Paul, Barry, Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee's parents. Brock, Delia, and Misty exchanged smiles. Ranee asked, "Then, who?" Ash threw his poke ball and out popped….Charizard! Dawn perked up and blurted out, "Ash has a Charizard?" Paul yelled, "No way!"

Barry yelled at Misty, Delia, and Brock, "I'm so going to fine you guys for not telling us that!" Everyone sweat dropped as Dawn looked up Charizard in her Pokédex. The Pokédex chirped, "Charizard, the flame Pokémon. Breathing hot, intense flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath can inflict terrible pain on enemies." Ranee perked up as she studied Charizard. That's when she knew. Her Abomasnow was no match against a Charizard.

The referee called, "Begin!" At that moment, Ranee recalled her Pokémon. Ash perked up as he wondered which Pokémon she could switch Abomasnow for. She got the next poke ball ready and clutched it pretty tight. She whispered, "I'm counting on you my old friend. Bring us victory." With that, she added, "Infernape, let's go!" She threw her poke ball and her starter Pokémon appeared. '_Infernape was Ranee's first Pokémon. No doubt that is going to be an awesome battle.'_ Ash thought to himself.

He turned to his dragon and asked, "You ready?" Charizard roared, telling Ash that it was ready. Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!" With that, Dragon Rage headed straight for Infernape. Ranee commanded, "Fire Blast!" The two attacks hit each other head on, creating an explosion.

_Announcer: And so, as the battle drags on, Ranee and Ash are both down one Pokémon a piece. Now, with these two fearsome fire types facing off against each other, will Ash prevail or will Ranee? Be here for the next installment!_


	12. A Dimensional Aura!

The eleventh chapter:

A Dimensional Aura!

**Ash's POV**

When Dragon Rage and Fire Blast collided, it caused an explosion. But, Dragon Rage got through and hit Infernape dead center. It was a bit shocked but it was alright. Ranee told me, "I never expected for you to have a Charizard."

I offered, "How about we hold off on the fire type match up until later?" Ranee nodded and responded, "Sounds good to me." With that, we both recalled our fire types. I knew with Charizard out there, it could rip through all of Ranee's Pokémon and I didn't want that. I wanted an awesome battle and I know Ranee did too.

**Ranee's POV**

As I stared at the scoreboard, I had five Pokémon left as did Ash. I knew two of his Pokémon and he knew three of his. I had to get him reveal the other four of his Pokémon. So, I threw out my Abomasnow.

Abomasnow looked ready to fight as Ash threw out another fire type, Infernape. I smiled at the fire type and thought, _'I'm not going easy on you Infernape. Even though Abomasnow is at a clear disadvantage I'm giving up.'_ At that moment, the referee brought me out of my thoughts, "Begin!"

**Normal POV**

Ranee checked over her newly evolved Pokémon with her Pokédex and commanded, "Wood Hammer!" Abomasnow went over to Infernape and got its attack ready. Ash quickly commanded, "Flamethrower!" Infernape's flames were powerful enough to send Abomasnow back on its back. It was also close and powerful enough to knock out the poor ice/grass type. The referee called, "Abomasnow is unable to battle! Infernape wins!"

Brock explained, "Since Abomasnow had just evolved Ranee couldn't really do much of anything to Infernape." Barry asked, "Do you think the pressure is getting to her?" Paul shrugged. He really couldn't tell since this was Ranee's second Pokémon that she lost. Misty's eyes were glued on the battle. Dawn yelled, "You guys can do it!" Piplup squeaked, "Pip, Piplup!" Delia, Roy, and Elizabeth were just cheering on their kids.

Ranee recalled her Abomasnow and got another ball ready. She said, "Let's go, Gorebyss!" She threw her poke ball and her shiny Gorebyss made an appearance. Dawn got out her Pokédex and looked it up. The Pokédex chirped, "Gorebyss, the south sea Pokémon. It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason." Barry pointed out, "But, Ranee's Gorebyss is a gold color!" Roy explained, "Ranee caught Gorebyss when she was traveling around in Hoenn. Elizabeth and I were quite surprised that Ranee caught a shiny Pokémon." Misty reasoned, "That's why she didn't freak out much about Noctowl." Brock nodded and responded, "Well, one thing is for sure. Infernape is at a disadvantage."

Ash asked his fire monkey, "Can you handle it?" Infernape nodded as the referee called, "Begin!" Ash decided to go with the direct approach. He commanded, "Infernape, Mach Punch!" Infernape came at Gorebyss with great speed. Unknown to Ash, that's what Ranee wanted. Ranee commanded, "Water Pulse!" Gorebyss launched the water type move and it hit Infernape pretty hard. Ash snarled and commanded, "Infernape, quick use Dig!" Infernape burrowed underground as Ranee told him, "Not so fast, Ash. Use Hydro Pump!" Gorebyss did as it was told and fired a Hydro Pump right in the hole Infernape created.

The Hydro Pump was so powerful that it forced Infernape out of the hole and knocked it out. The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Gorebyss wins!" Delia told them, "Ash should've brought Infernape back to its ball before hand." Everyone nodded in agreement as Ash recalled his fire type. Ash thanked Infernape for its hard work and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu went out onto the battlefield. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Psychic!" Gorebyss lifted Pikachu up into the air, which freaked Pikachu out. Gorebyss landed Pikachu on the ground, harshly. Ash asked, "Pikachu, are you okay?"

Pikachu nodded as Ash commanded, "Thunder Bolt!" Thunder Bolt hit Gorebyss rather hard before Ranee could have a chance to react. Gorebyss went down for the count as the referee called, "Gorebyss is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Ash called out Pikachu, who came back to Ash's side. Ash sensed something with Ranee's next Pokémon. He couldn't help why his aura was bugging him. Ranee threw her next poke ball and her Fearow appeared.

Ash got his next Pokémon ready, Snorlax. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Aerial Ace!" Fearow came at Snorlax with great speed. Ash commanded, "Body Slam!" Snorlax came at Fearow with its big belly. Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Fearow was fast as it dodge Snorlax's belly and hit Snorlax from behind. Ash snarled and thought, _'Fearow is fast just like all of Ranee's Pokémon. Fearow is going to be hard to hit. So, how do…. Wait, that's it!'_ Ash commanded, "Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Snorlax got Hyper Beam ready as Ranee got comfortable. She commanded, "Drill Peck!"

Fearow got in close and hit Snorlax hard. But, that was what Ash wanted. He commanded, "Body Slam!" Snorlax did as it was told and slammed down on Fearow with all of its weight. Snorlax pulled up and Fearow was down. The referee called, "Fearow is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" Roy commented, "How many times is Ranee going to fall for that?" Elizabeth perked up and turned to her husband, "Honey, she might use…."

Ranee recalled Fearow as she smirked. She had gotten Ash right where she wanted him as she called upon her fifth Pokémon, her Absol. Ash saw the dark type and new that he was in trouble. Maybe this was what his aura was trying to warn him about….. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded, "Hyper Beam!" The two attacks collided, thus creating another explosion.

_Announcer: And so, with Ash down two Pokémon and Ranee down three, it is going be an exciting match as Ash now goes up against Ranee's Absol. Who will emerge from the smoke Absol or Snorlax?_


	13. The Truth Comes Out!

The twelfth chapter:

The Truth Comes Out!

**Ash's POV**

As the smoke cleared, I was able to see Ranee's Absol standing strong. Hyper Beam didn't phase it a bit but Dark Pulse did a lot of damage on Snorlax. Snorlax was even down and out for just the one blow! The referee called, "Snorlax is unable to battle! Absol wins!"

The crowd went nuts as Ranee flipped a piece of her hair of out her face. She told Absol, "Nice work." Absol nodded and said, "Sol." I knew things were going to change in an instant. After all, that's what the finals are all about…surprises. I got my next poke ball ready and threw it. Heracross appeared. I knew that a bug type would have an advantage over a dark type.

**Ranee's POV**

'_Heracross, how obvious is Ash going to be? Guess I'll have to show him some true power in ordinary for him to bring Charizard back out.'_ I thought to myself. I asked Absol, "Are you ready?" Absol nodded and responded, "Sol." The referee called, "Begin!"

**Normal POV**

Ash commanded, "Megahorn!" Heracross came straight at Absol and Ranee wasn't worried. She commanded, "Psycho Cut!" Absol flicked its head and the powerful psychic attack hit Heracross dead center. Barry commented, "Wow, Absol is fast." Brock added, "It seems like all of Ranee's Pokémon are speedy." Roy responded, "They are and Ranee trains with them every day." Elizabeth boasted, "That's why our little girl is so fast." Misty was impressed. Ranee sure sounded like a great trainer. _'Maybe she isn't so bad after all.'_ Misty thought to herself.

The referee called, after seeing Heracross down and out, "Heracross is unable to battle! Absol wins!" Ash couldn't believe how strong this Absol was. Heracross couldn't even land one attack. Ash recalled Heracross and brought out his dragon. Ranee told him, "Ah, so the real battle begins." Ash couldn't help what that meant. The referee called, "Begin!" Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!" Charizard roared and launched its attack. Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Absol did as it was told and quickly dodged the attack.

Ranee commanded, "Dark Pulse, go!" Absol launched the attack right at Charizard and it quickly dodged it. Ash commanded, "Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew over to Absol and Ranee decided on a last ditch effort. She commanded, "Night Slash!" Absol hit Charizard with Night Slash but Charizard picked up the disaster Pokémon, took it up into the air, turned around and around and slammed it down into the ground. Absol was down and out. Ash celebrated as the referee called, "Absol is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Ranee recalled Absol as Ash thought to himself, _'This is no time to be celebrating. Ranee's got one fresh Pokémon that I haven't faced yet. And if her Absol was that fast, there's no doubt that her last Pokémon is super speedy.' _Paul knew which Pokémon Ranee was going to use. Ranee got her poke ball ready and threw it up into the air. Out came a Flygon. Dawn got her Pokédex out. It chirped, "Flygon, the mystic Pokémon and the evolved form of Vibrava. It is nicknamed _"The Desert Spirit"_ because the flapping of its wings sounds like a woman singing." Ranee called out to her Flygon, "Be careful, Flygon. This Charizard is at a very high level."

Flygon nodded as the referee called, "Begin!" Both of the dragons took off as Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!" Ranee commanded, "Dragon breath!" The two attacks collided head on and did damage to the other. Ranee commanded, "Iron Tail!" Flygon swung its tail at Charizard and Ash yelled, "Catch it!" Charizard did as it was told and caught Flygon's tail. Ranee smirked and told Ash, "Got you." She commanded, "Aerial Ace!" Aerial Ace got Flygon out of that jam, did damage, and it flew away from Charizard. Ash snarled and commented, "Not bad." Ranee responded, "I may not be able to fly or hold my breath underwater for a long time but the one thing I've taught my Pokémon is to be speedy."

Ranee commanded, "Dragon breath!" Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!" The two attacks collided and Dragon Rage got threw after it build up from Dragon breath and hit Flygon hard. It landed on the ground hard. It was down and out. The referee called, "Flygon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" Ranee recalled her fallen dragon. She thought, _'Well, at least Flygon was able to do a lot of damage to Charizard. I'm still in this.'_ Ranee took out Infernape's poke ball and whispered, "No matter what happens, my friend, we'll be partners until the end." She yelled, "And we're not giving up that easily. Infernape, let's go!" She threw her poke ball and her last Pokémon appeared…..Infernape.

Ash knew that Infernape had taken some damage from when it battled Charizard earlier but he also knew that Charizard took a lot of damage from both Absol and Flygon. Things weren't going to be easy. The referee called, "Begin!" Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!" Ranee also commanded, "Flamethrower!" The two Flamethrowers collided and Infernape's Flamethrower cut through Charizard's like nothing. Delia asked, "What's wrong with Charizard?" Dawn answered, "It's probably tired." Paul responded, "I have a feeling that it is going to go down between Infernape and Pikachu." Flamethrower hit the weakened Charizard. It fell out of the sky and down on to the battlefield. It was down and out.

The referee called, "Charizard is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Ash recalled Charizard and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu headed out on to the battlefield, charged and ready to go. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Solar Beam!" Infernape got charged up and Ash saw this as a chance to strike. Ash commanded, "Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu did as it was told and both attacks hit their mark. Pikachu and Infernape were both still standing.

Ranee asked Ash, "Why don't we make this final mark one to remember?" Ash answered, "You're on!" Ranee commanded, "Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded, "Volt Tackle!" Both Pokémon charged at one another and collided, causing a small explosion. The smoke cleared as both Pokémon stared the other down. Pikachu and Infernape were both catching their breath. As Infernape smiled, it went down for the count. The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and the victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

**Ash's POV**

I…I couldn't believe it. I…won! I yelled, "We did it!" I ran out to Pikachu, who at that moment collapsed into my arms. I caught my best friend and partner and said, "Pikachu, you're the best!" Pikachu responded, weakly, "Pika pi." Ranee went over to Infernape. Infernape gave her a _'I'm sorry'_ look and she told it, "No need to worry, Infernape. You did your best and that's what counts." Infernape smiled at its master as I went over.

I told Ranee, "That was an awesome battle." Ranee got up, shook my hand, and responded, "It sure was and I'm glad that you won, Ash. Maybe it will pack more meaning into your speech." Ranee recalled Infernape with her left hand; she let go of my left hand with her right, and left. For the first time since this whole thing started; I felt like that I didn't need to go chasing after her.

The reporters swamped me as I accepted the winner's trophy, later that day. One of them asked me, "Would you like to say a few words?" I answered, "I would love to. I would like to thank my mom for being here, my friends for supporting me, Ranee for giving me a great battle, and most importantly….I would like to thank my Pokémon for doing a fine job. They deserve this trophy more than I do."

At that moment, my whole team popped out of their poke balls and we posed….together. I added, "I would like also to give a special thanks to one very special girl in my life. The only girl that I have always loved, always will love, and will forever love." I looked right up into the stands and finished, "Misty Waterflower, come on down!"

**Misty's POV**

What the-? Me? I thought he loved…. Ranee, who was standing right next to me, pushed me into the crowd and told me, "Go, your boyfriend wants you." I walked away from her. As I walked down to the stadium, I was seriously wishing that I could take everything I had ever said and thought mean to Ranee and Ash. I got down to the stage and stood next to Ash. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips. I was in heaven.

'_I'm sorry, Ranee. And thank you.'_ I thought to myself. I could've sworn I heard Ranee telling me, _"It is all water under the bridge now. You have your boyfriend back and I've got mine back."_ As I broke off the kiss with Ash, I turned to the stands and saw Paul and Ranee sharing a kiss. _'Well, I wasn't expecting that.'_ I thought to myself. As Ash and I shared another kiss, a Pokémon appeared to us.

It was a Togekiss. The Togekiss seemed to know me and Ash. That's when I realized…. I asked, "Togepi?" It nodded and coed up to me and Ash. We both exchanged smiles as the media took several pictures. One thing was for sure, I would never forget this trip as long as I lived.

_Announcer: And so, as the Sinnoh league comes to a close with Ash as the big winner, what will happen to our heroes? Be here for the next exciting chapter!_

* * *

_AK1028: Well, what do you think? Good or bad twist? Anyways, please review!_


	14. Decisions, decisions, decisions!

The thirteenth chapter:

Decisions, decisions, decisions!

**Ash's POV**

It was the day after the Sinnoh league and as we were leaving, we were run over by the media. Luckily; Paul, Ranee, and Barry kept them out of my hair as Misty, Brock, Dawn, and I ran towards the Pokémon Center. We got in, breathed a sigh of relief as I turned to them and said, "Thanks for getting me out of there, guys."

Ranee responded, "No problem." Paul added, "Although, the media could be less harsh on you especially after the party last night." Barry asked, "What happened at that party last night?" Brock added, "Yeah, I can't remember anything." Misty told me, "Well, Ash and I were on the dance floor and that's the only thing I remember."

Dawn responded, "And Ranee's parents embarrassing her as well as Ash." Ranee and I said in unison, "You had to remind us?" We all busted out, laughing. It was a pretty weird week. We all sat down at a table to wait for my mom and Ranee's parents. We had to decide on what we wanted to do. Granted, I had three weeks to play with until I could challenge the Elite Four but I didn't want to waste them. I wanted to spend some time with my friends and Misty.

She had Togekiss under her possession now since she caught it last night. She held Azurill her arms. We saw my mom and Ranee's parents and we all sat down. It was too quiet. It was like no one wanted to talk about their future plans. I was the one to break the ice. I asked, "So, what are everyone's plans?" No one said a word.

Barry spoke up and said, "Well, I want to see how my mom is doing." Dawn added, "Yeah, I've got to see mine as well." Brock told me, "And I want to check in on Forrest." Misty turned to me and said, "And I need to make sure my sister's aren't slacking." Paul added, "I want to see if I can go home first then I'm going to go see Brandon." Ranee finished, "My parents and I have to go home, too but then I'm going to go with Paul to Snowpoint." I told them, "And mom and I have to get home as well…" Mom nodded, sadly as did Mr. and Mrs. Katina.

None of us wanted to leave the group. Pikachu, Azurill, and Piplup didn't want to go their separate ways either especially after what had happened. It was awful quiet and I didn't like it. There had to be a way for us to stay together….at least for a while. Just then, Ranee's Poke gear started to ring, breaking the silence.

Ranee got it out and asked, "Hello, Ranee Katina speaking?" The voice answered, "Ranee, this is Maylene. You won't believe this! Guess what is coming your way!" Ranee looked curious and asked Maylene, "What?" Just then, a loud sound caught our attention. Barry asked, "What's that sound?" Dawn answered, "It is sounds like…" A shadow captured our attention. We looked up and saw the Battle Pyramid coming our way.

**Paul's POV**

We headed outside and saw that the Battle Pyramid was coming our way. Ash asked me, "Are you going to?" I answered, "Yeah. Hopefully this time, I'll win!" Ranee seemed worried. I wanted to ask her what was bothering her but the sound of the Battle Pyramid landing forced me to capture my attention. It landed and out came Brandon; the Battle Pyramid King came out. Maybe now is my chance.

I didn't need to beat Brandon like I did before but I just wanted to see how much my battle style how change since my evil self disappeared. Brandon came over to us and said to Ash, "Well, it's good to see you again, Ash. I saw your battle between you and Ranee and I must say that both of you were excellent." Ranee and Ash responded, in unison, "Thanks, Brandon." I took a deep breath and turned to the Battle Pyramid King, my excitement rising.

I asked, "Uh, Brandon?" Brandon turned to me and responded, "Ah, Paul. It's good to see you too." He perked up at something. I think he knew that there was something different about me. Ranee came over to me and told Brandon, "It's kind of a long story, Brandon but the short version of it is that Paul had an evil alter ego." Brandon perked up as Ash asked him, "Do you remember the king of Pokélantis did to me when we first met?" Brandon answered, "Ah, yes." Dawn finished, "Well, that's basically what happened to Paul."

I turned to Brandon and asked, "And that's why I challenge you to another battle. I want to see if I'm really okay." Ranee looked positively worried. Misty asked me, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Paul?" Brock pointed out, "Do you think that you'll have control over yourself?" I shrugged as Barry came over to me. He said, "I have confidence in you, Paul. I'll be in your corner." Ranee also came over to me and added, "As will I." I smiled at her as Ash told me, "We'll all be there for you. Right guys?"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison. I weakly told them, "Thanks guys." Brandon told us, "Well then, let's get started." We headed in and as I rubbed my arm, nervously, Barry gave me thumb up and Ranee kissed me on the cheek. I blushed feverishly at her and we headed in. Ash pulled me off to the side and gave me something I hadn't seen in a long time.

It was the Soothe Bell I threw at him at the end of the Hearthome Tag Tournament. I looked at him, shocked, as he told me that I wasn't expecting. "I keep anything my friends give me." I asked, "Your friend?" Ash nodded and answered, "Yes, Paul. I'm friend now." I smiled at him when a voice came to me and said, "**Friends. That's just pathetic.**"

I developed a cold sweat as I spun around. Ash asked, "Paul, what's wrong?" I said, panic, "I…I thought I heard my voice…." Ash perked up and asked, "Do you mean….?" I nodded and answered, "I think so." Brandon asked, "Hey, are you ready?" I nodded, unsure. I whispered to Ash, "Let Ranee knows please." Ash nodded and headed up into the stands.

**Ranee's POV**

Ash approached me and he looked off. I asked, "Ash are you okay?" Ash just answered, "He's back." The way he said that sent a cold shiver down my spine. I didn't like it….not at all. I knew what Ash had meant by that. He had meant that Paul's evil alter ego had mysteriously returned.

I turned to Ash and whispered, "Let everyone else know. I might black out again." Ash nodded and sat next to Misty and his mom. And just like he promised, he told everyone what was going on. I thought to myself, _'Please Paul. Please be okay.'_ Just then, Sam's voice caught my attention. He said, "This battle between Brandon the Battle Pyramid King and Paul the challenger will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side Pokémon cannot continue. Begin!"

Brock said, "Looks like Brandon is allowing substitutions." Brandon said, "Regirock, I need your assistance!" He threw his poke ball and Regirock appeared. Paul said, "Torterra, stand-by for battle!" He threw his poke ball and Torterra appeared. I kept my eyes on Paul. If Ash was right, then his evil self was going to regret coming back.

**Normal POV**

Brandon went first. He commanded, "Stone Edge!" Regirock did as it was told and launched its attack. Paul reacted, "Leaf Storm and quick!" Torterra did as it was told and blocked the attack and caused damage as well. Barry said, "That was a good move." Roy added, "Paul's battle style has certainly had changed since his evil self took a hike." Dawn responded, "Let's just hope he stays gone."

Everyone nodded in agreement as it was Paul's turn. Paul commanded, "Frenzy Plant!" Torterra did as it was told. Elizabeth asked, "Why would he use Frenzy Plant now?" Brock answered, "Paul probably knows that weak attacks won't be as effective as powerful attacks." Brandon commanded, "Protect!" Regirock did as it was told but it wasn't fast enough as Frenzy Plant hit its mark. Delia commented, "Paul's a good trainer." Ranee nodded and responded, "That he is, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty asked, "Are you okay so far, Ranee?"

Ranee nodded as the battle raged on. Brandon commanded, "Hammer Arm!" Regirock came at Torterra with great speed. Paul quickly commanded, "Leaf Storm!" Torterra did as it was told and hit Regirock with a powerful Leaf Storm. Barry said, "Alright Paul!" Pikachu added, "Pika, pika!" Piplup added, "Piplup!" Things got really weird at that point. Paul told Brandon, "**I'm not going to lose to you again. I will avenge my brother.**" Ash perked up.

Something wasn't right. Ash got a good look at Paul's eyes and they were ice cold again. Ash shivered as he tapped Ranee. Ranee told him, "I know, I saw." Ash asked, "Can you do what you did before?" Ranee answered, "I'm not sure if I can…." Ash's face fell as our group knew that the evil Paul had returned. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was sneaking around. They were silently doing their motto:

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Listen, is that a quiet voice I hear?

James: (He's whispering.) It speaks to me silent and clear.

Jessie: (She's whispering.) On the wind!

James: (He's whispering.) Past the stars!

Meowth: (He's whispering.) In your ear!

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: (He's whispering.) Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: (She's whispering.) A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: (He's whispering.) When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Jessie!

James: (He's whispering.) James!

Meowth: (He's whispering.) Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: (He's whispering.) We're Team Rocket!

All: (Extremely loud.) In your face!

At that moment, they all shushed each other as Jessie said, "We know that the twerps are in there." James added, "And we all know that the reformed cold hearted twerp wants to defeat Brandon." Meowth finished, "And the sooner we find out where those twerps are, the faster we can swipe their Pokémon!" Just then, a Dusclops found the thieves. They all screamed, in unison, "It's a Dusclops! Run!" The three thieves ran off with the Dusclops on their tail.

Back with our heroes, Paul commanded Torterra, "**Stone Edge!**" Torterra was hesitant at first but obeyed none the less. Torterra knew that his evil master had returned. The attack hit Regirock but no damage at all. Brandon couldn't help but wonder why Paul changed things up like that. That's when he realized that something was wrong. In the stands, Ranee was concerting with all her might to try and do what she had done before but no such luck. She told Misty, "I can't do what I did before."

Before Misty could ask a question, Elizabeth told her daughter, "You must think like you're not doing nothing, sweetheart. Then things will fall into place." Ranee nodded as she closed her eyes. Misty crossed her fingers and hoped Ranee could get through. Ash yelled to Paul, "Paul, can you hear me?" Pikachu yelled, "Pika, pika!" Paul turned to the stands, his ice cold eyes sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Ash yelled, "Paul, I know you're in there. You don't need your evil alter ego anymore! You never did!" Paul's eyes went back to a warm state as Paul told Ash, "I know that but he won't go away without a fight!" Ranee opened her eyes and told Paul, "Then let him battle me!" Everyone perked up. Paul's eyes went back to being ice cold and told her, "**I accept your challenge.**" Ranee went down to the battlefield and asked Paul's evil alter ego, "Okay, we'll do one-on-one. No substitutions and no time limits. Agreed?" Paul nodded and responded, "**Agreed.**"

Ranee went over to Brandon and asked, "I hope you don't mind this." Brandon answered, "Not at all." Ranee nodded as Brandon recalled Regirock and Ranee took his place. Brock commented, "I hope Ranee knows what she's doing." Dawn responded, "Maybe she realized that Paul's evil alter ego won't go away until she wins against him." Piplup commented, "Lup!" Pikachu added, "Pika, pika."

Sam recalled the battle, "This match between Ranee and Paul will now begin and each trainer will use one Pokémon a piece. No substitutions and no time limits. Begin!" Paul said, "**I'm sticking with Torterra.**" Ranee got a poke ball ready and responded, "In that case; Infernape, let's go!" She threw her poke ball and her Infernape appeared. Infernape looked surprised that its opponent was no other than Torterra….and Paul.

Ranee told her fire type, "Infernape, this is no ordinary battle so give it your all." Infernape nodded as Ranee told Paul, "You have the honor." Paul commanded, "**Stone Edge!**" Stone Edge headed towards Infernape. Ranee commanded, "Flamethrower!" Infernape did as it was told and the Stone Edge got on fire.

Barry asked, "What's Ranee up to?" Ranee commanded, "Mach Punch!" Infernape did as it was told and hit back each flaming Stone Edge back to Torterra, causing a lot of damage. Roy commented, "I get it now. She's using her contest skills to help her." Torterra gritted its teeth as it was enough to get Paul's eyes to return to normal for a split second. He cried out, worried, "Torterra!" As his eyes slowly went back to being cold, he yelled, "Ranee, help me!"

Ranee watched in absolute horror as the man she loved was being torn apart. Ranee commanded, trying not to cry, "Fire Blast!" Infernape took a deep breath and hit Torterra with a powerful Fire Blast. Torterra collapsed, down and out. Paul snarled, evilly as Sam called, "Torterra is unable to battle! Infernape wins! The victor of this match is Ranee!" Ranee wasn't relieved….not yet. Paul dropped down to his knees and collapsed. Ranee yelled, "Paul!"

**Paul's POV**

As my evil self snarled at Torterra losing to Infernape, I said, "Now get out of here! I never want to see you ever again." He told me, "**Pathetic, that's all you are. You'll never amount to anything. You have nothing.**" I responded, "That's where you're wrong. I have friends now…and my girl."

Within a dark flash of light, he was gone and I was relived. I opened my eyes to see Ranee looking over me. I weakly gave her a thumb up as she said, "Oh, Paul I was so worry!" I weakly told her, "As long I have to come back to, I'll always be back."

Ranee blushed as I gave her the gentlest kiss. Although, I could've sworn I heard an explosion near-by and Team Rocket yelling, "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" As I pulled away from her, Torterra came over to me. I weakly told my starter, "Sorry about that, Torterra." Torterra just smiled as I slowly passed out again, thankful that my evil self was truly gone.

_Announcer: And so, after an eventful afternoon, what are our heroes' plans for the future? You've just got to stay tuned to find out!_

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry it took me so long to post this but I'm leaving the rest of the chapters up to you, the readers. We need at least five more chapters. One of them has to include Brock's decision to become a Pokémon doctor. Send me a PM, giving me your ideas. Ideas must be submitted by February 22, 2011 at 5:00 p.m. Eastern time. The first one to give me a PM, their chapter will go first and so on. Each chapter will have your screen name at the beginning of the chapter along with a brief description of what their idea was. Good luck!_


	15. Coming Back!

_AK1028: This chapter was written by AshKetchumForever with the idea of the evil king of Pokélantis returning and taking over Ash's body. Hope you like this and don't forget that our challenge is still going on! You still have time before February 22, 2011 to submit your ideas! And now, on with the story!_

* * *

The fourteenth chapter:

Coming Back!

**Ash's POV**

It was the day after Paul's match. Brandon, mom, Pikachu, Misty, Roy, Elizabeth, Ranee, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Barry, and I were waiting for Nurse Joy. I sighed, worried. Just then, a poke ball of mine opened up and out popped Infernape. Infernape went over to Ranee and brushed up against her, worried about its former master.

Ranee petted Infernape and told it, "It is okay, Infernape. Paul will be okay, I know it." Infernape just smiled weakly as Barry told me, "That Ranee is really in tuned with Pokémon." Brock added, "Probably because of her Dimensional Scream."

I nodded as Brandon accidently brushed up against me. He apologized, "Oops, sorry about that, Ash." I smiled and responded, "That's okay." Brandon then went over to Ranee as I recalled Infernape back to its ball. Just then, a familiar voice scared me to my very core. The voice said, "**Soon, you'll be all mine again and then I'll capture Ho-oh for myself.**" No, it couldn't be…. That's when I got a headache. What was happening to me?

**King of Pokélantis/ Kashton POV**

I had escaped that terrible stone rock yet again and I had found that kid yet again. The kid that would help me takes over the world. I smirked evilly as I started to re-posses his body. I had finally succeeded and that's when I knew that there was a way to take over the world…..

**Misty's POV**

As Nurse Joy told Ranee that Paul was going to be alright, she immediately asked, "Can I see him, please?" Nurse Joy responded, "Of course, Ranee." Ranee went off as Ash just went by me. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. I perked up and saw a dark aura coming from his body. Brandon saw what happened and whispered, "Oh no." At that moment, everyone came over. I asked, "What is it, Brandon?"

Brandon replied, while looking at Ash, "The Stone poke ball has been acting weird lately and I was wondering what was wrong with it and then, I just saw what happened to Ash. The King of Pokélantis, Kashton, has been trying to get a hold of Ash again and apparently, he has done it." My friends replied in unison, "Oh no." Ranee asked, "We've got to do something! But, what?" Just then, Paul snapped his fingers and answered, "Leave that to me." He walked away from the others and approached Kashton. Kashton asked, "**What do you want, mortal?**"

A cold shiver went down my spine as Paul said, "I challenge you to a one-on-one battle." Kashton replied, "**I accept. What happens if I win?**" Paul responded, "If you win, I'll become your personal assailant. If I win, you leave Ash's body and never think about taking him over ever again." Ranee said, standing on Paul's right hand side, "Paul, what are you thinking? You just recovered and might lose to him!"

Paul turned to her with a determined look on his face. He told her, "I know that I have a chance to lose, but I have to repay Ash for helping me get rid of my evil self." Dawn said, "Wow, Paul. That's amazing." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**I agree to those terms. Let's get this battle started. The sooner we start, the sooner I have my personal assailant.**" said Kashton, walking around Paul and into the Battle Pyramid. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Paul could try and help.

**Normal POV**

Paul took the spot where Brandon stands when he battles and Kashton took the spot where both Paul and Ash stood to battle Brandon with Brandon being the referee. "This battle between Paul and Kashton is about to begin. Trainers ready?" asked Brandon looking between Paul and Kashton. They both nodded as they were both ready to battle. "Then let the match begin!" said Brandon, signaling to start. "**Go Infernape!**"

Within a flash, Infernape appeared. "Gastrodon, Stand By!" Within another flash, Gastrodon appeared. Kashton commanded, "**Infernape, Mach Punch!**" Infernape didn't know what to do when it heard Kashton's voice instead of Ash's and didn't do anything. "**I said Mach Punch, Infernape! Do it!**" said Kashton, getting angry at Infernape for not doing what he told him.

"Infernape, don't do it!" yelled Misty, angering Kashton. "**SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO INTERRUPT THE….**" said Kashton before clutching his head. "Paul, take Infernape down while I've got Kashton distracted!" said Ash, taking control to hold Kashton back from yelling at Misty, but his hold didn't last long as Kashton took control again.

"Gastrodon, Water Pulse!" Infernape heard Ash yell that across to Paul and just stood there as Water Pulse hit it as Infernape knew that it was almost done with the next attack and soon it would have Ash back. "**Infernape! What do you think you're doing? Don't listen to the twerp! Listen to me!**" yelled Kashton angrily. "Stop it! Can't you see that Infernape doesn't want to battle for you, but for Ash?" yelled Misty again.

Ranee yelled, "Misty, don't! You might make it worse!" Misty looked at Ranee and then at Ash. She could tell from the ice cold look that Ash gave her that she needed to help Paul bring Ash back because she couldn't deal with losing Ash again. "**You are so caring for the twerp. I can see why he loves you so that means you should be mine too!**" said Kashton, sending tendrils out and wrapping them around Misty's waist and brought her from where she was sitting to standing next to him.

The group yelled, "Kashton, let her go!" "**Make me.**" said Kashton, turning toward Misty and giving her an ice cold kiss on the lips. This made both Paul and Ash angry that he would do that. "Gastrodon, Body Slam!" Gastrodon hit Infernape hard with Body Slam, almost knocking it out. "Follow it up with Ice Beam!" Gastrodon froze Infernape quickly, knocking it out. "Infernape's unable to battle. Gastrodon's the winner and the winner of the match is Paul!" announced Brandon.

"**NO! THAT CAN'T BE! I SHOULD HAVE WON!**" yelled Kashton angrily, letting go of Misty. "No! You don't deserve to win anything!" yelled Paul from across the battlefield. This got Kashton's attention and everyone in the Battle Pyramid knew that Kashton was in a blind rage as his evil aura flamed up around him. Kashton started to run over to where Paul was standing. Ranee yelled, concerned, "Paul!"

By the time, Kashton got close, he clutched his head and fell to his knees as he could feel Ash wanting to come back and that's just what Ash did. Just as Ash regained control of his body, Kashton's aura began to rip itself out of him. Everyone stood in shock as they heard Ash scream a blood-curdling scream as they watched Kashton rip through his stomach before going back into the Stone poke ball.

They were all happy that Kashton was gone for good from Ash's body, but they were all worried when Ash wasn't getting up from where he fell onto the floor. Misty ran over to Ash to make sure that he was alright after that fight.

"Ash? Ash, can you hear me?" asked Misty, rolling Ash over and putting his head on her lap. It took Ash a few minutes before he fully regained consciousness with a drop of blood on the corner of his mouth. "Misty…I'm so glad to see that you're safe." said Ash. He turned to Paul and smiled. He added, "I guess we're even."

Paul smiled as Ash was starting to get up, but was forced back down from a pain in his stomach. "You need to get to a hospital because Kashton might've hurt you badly internally." said Brock, looking Ash over. They took Ash to the hospital and found out that he was ok except for a very slight tear in his stomach, which cause the drop of blood and would heal in a day or so.

* * *

_Announcer: Well, you can't get much more excitement than that as our heroes now get ready for the road that lies ahead….._


	16. Goodbye is the Hardest Word to Say!

The fifteenth chapter:

Goodbye is the Hardest Word to Say!

**Normal POV**

After Paul and Ash did some healing up, Brandon went on his way. Mom and Mr. and Mrs. Katina went back homes on their own, to give our heroes some time to talk. Ranee and Misty made amends, Ash still had two weeks before I faced the Elite Four and he didn't waste them. He was spending all of his free time training with whoever wanted to help him out.

Eventually, they got to Veilstone City, Paul and Ranee's hometown. They went to Paul's house, where Reggie, Mr. and Mrs. Katina, Maylene, and her Lucario were waiting for them. The gang spent the entire day playing together as friends. Even the Pokémon were enjoying the fun. Eventually, Paul was sitting under a large oak tree, to catch his breath and Ash went over to him. Ash sat down next to him and asked, "Paul, are you okay?"

Paul answered, putting his arms behind his head, "I never thought that things would be ending this way, you know." Ash shot Paul a curious look and the lavender headed teen continued, "I mean, here we are, outside playing we've been best friends all our lives and we've only known each other for a few months."

Ash commented, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Paul asked, "Ash, not doubting your skills or anything but what if you don't win against the Elite Four? What will you do then?" Ash sat back now and answered, "I haven't thought that far ahead." Paul responded, "Just suppose." Ash thought for a few minutes and told him, "Well, I'll see if I can convince Daisy to become the gym leader again so Misty can come with me to Unova."

Ash turned to him and asked, "What about you? What will you do?" Paul smiled and answered, "I got to wait and see what happens with my best friend." Ash perked up and then smiled. He never thought that he and Paul would be best friends. Ash responded, "Just suppose." Paul thought for a moment and finally said, "I think I'll stay home for awhile and then head to Unova and hopefully convince Ranee to come with me."

Ash didn't say anything, just nodded. Barry came over to them and asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Paul shrugged while Ash answered, "Oh, nothing. Just trying to decide on our future." Barry responded, "There's no deciding for me! I'm going to go visit my dad on Battle Island and then head for Unova!" Ash and Paul repeated, in unison, "Unova?"

Barry responded, "Yeah, there is all new Pokémon there, all new challenges, and all new everything! I've just got to check it out!" Barry's sudden outburst attracted everyone's attention, making everyone think about their future plans. _'Unova is just so far away. I don't know if I could go…. And besides that, what about Paul? We were just reunited. I can't lose him again…..'_ Ranee thought to herself. _'Unova sounds amazing. I wonder if Ash will ask me to go with him. Wait, what about the gym?'_ Misty thought to herself.

'_I'm not sure if Unova is for me. I may want to see my family before I decide to do anything. But, what do I do __afterwards__?'_ Brock thought to himself. _'I can't go to Unova. There are no contest there! How can I top coordinator if I go there?'_ Dawn thought to herself. Breaking the silence was Reggie. He came over and said, "Hey, guys! I've got to get some supplies. Can you watch my Pokémon while I'm gone?" Dawn gushed, "Sure, Reggie! We'll be happy too!" Reggie asked, "Are you sure?" Dawn answered, "No need to worry."

Misty commented, with a sweat drop, "And that's when we worry the most." Dawn told her, "I heard that!" With a laugh, Reggie went on his way. Unknown to our heroes, there was trouble over the horizon….. Team Rocket was at it again, tailing our heroes as usual. A shimmer near-by caught their attention when they were in their submarine, sneaking through the lake near Reggie's house to sneak up on our heroes.

They went to go check it out, thinking that it was a treasure. Much to Jessie and Meowth's dismay, it was a bottle cap! James was thrilled but the Tentacruel near-by wanted _their_ treasure back. Team Rocket quickly surfaced as they ran over to our heroes, fearful of the Tentacruel. The Tentacruel attacked the baby Pokémon of Cleffa, Pichu, Azurill, Wynaut, and Teddiursa with Poison Sting. Pichu was the only left standing. Pichu tried and attack them with a Thunderbolt but it was hit with a Poison Jab.

Ranee quickly reacted and commanded Amparahos, "Thunderbolt!" Amparahos did as it was told and spooked the Tentacruel. Team Rocket was hit as well, forcing James to let go of the bottle cap. Brock perked up and picked it up. That's when he realized that is what the Tentacruel wanted. He threw the bottle cap back into the stream and the Tentacruel went after it.

After realizing that Nurse Joy was out for the day at the center, our heroes did the best with what they had. But, Pichu was so sick and Brock was worried. Things improved for the best when Happiny evolved into Chansey. Brock was then able to save the baby Pokémon, thus having him realize his dream….to become a Pokémon doctor.

Later on that evening, Misty was outside and Ranee approached her. Ranee asked, "Misty, are you okay?" Misty sighed and answered, "Well, I really want to go back on the road with Ash but I want to see what happens after his battle with the Elite Four." Ranee responded, "We all agreed on that, Misty." Misty nodded and Ranee asked, "Are you worried about your sisters?"

Misty nodded again and answered, "You bet I am. I'm just hoping that they aren't giving away badges like they used to!" Misty made a fist and added, "And if they are, I'll give them a knuckle sandwich and a taste of my mallet!" Ranee pushed down Misty's fist (seeing that it was right in her face) and told her, "Call your sisters, Misty. You may be in for a surprise."

**Misty's POV**

I couldn't help but wonder why Ranee wanted me to call my sisters but I did it anyways. I figured that she was on my side and she just wanted me to check on them. I used Reggie's phone and called my sisters. Daisy answered and said, "Oh, Misty! How are you?" I said, "I'm fine. How are things with you?"

Daisy answered, "Like, they are so busy around here and we are so into battling again! So, you can, like, stay for as long as you want." I was shocked. I wasn't expecting this. That's when I realized that it was just like Ranee said. I got a surprise….a big surprise. Daisy added, "So; we'll, like, see you later little sis!" With that, she hung up. I whispered, "Thanks, Ranee."

The very next morning, we all went our separate ways, but with tears in our eyes. There was no way I would forget this trip. After all, I had amazing adventures, made new friends, Ash and I were together again, and best of all, Ranee and I were cool and I considered her like a sister.

Ash turned to me and said, "I have got to thank Ranee for this." I blushed and responded, "So do I, Ash." Ash smiled back as we shared a little kiss but it was enough to cause a lot of fireworks. _'I love you, Ash Ketchum. And thank you, Ranee Katina, for helping me get him back.'_ I thought to myself as we continued down the road to Pokémon Isle, where challengers face the Elite Four and the Champion.

_Announcer: As Ash and Misty head for Pokémon Isle, they reflect on their experiences from this tournament and the friendships they have made, not knowing about the long road ahead of them….._

* * *

_AK1028: And so we conclude 'Sinnoh League Chronicles'. To see what happened between Ash and Cynthia, be here for 'Unova League Chronicles', which will be up next month! Farewell, for now!_


End file.
